Cuidado con el amor
by Alan.Zotz-Escorpion
Summary: Ash es un muchacho nacido en un lugar muy rural su padre le dio el conocimiento que el tenia educándolo como un hombre valiente, fuerte y astuto muy despierto para que no lo engañen, pero ahora le a entrado la espina de la aventura lo que lo enviara a vivir una aventura y a encontrar al amor de su vida.


**Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower**

**EN**

**CUIDADO CON EL AMOR**

**Una adaptación de balamfanfics productions:**

Entre los cerros un pequeño pueblo se situaba entre ellos uno llamado pueblo paleta, unos cuantos hombres armados con instrumentos estaban recostados y sentados debajo de un árbol, junto a este había un poso y unas mujeres llevaban unos jarrones que llevaron a llenar a ese pozo.

- **Echen oreja siñores de la historia que trai el aigreeeeee, es una historia de amores que empezó con un desaireee asi Paty de pila el nombre apodada la chapeada despresiava los amores que Efigeneo le rogabaaaa, Efigeneo era troguero lo llamaban sombreruuudoooooooo, en la cabeza llevaba su sobrero como embudoooo **– Junto a los músicos con una gran sonrisa un hombre joven de botas, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa pañuelo y sombrero era quien cantaba – **Aaaaaaajajaa una mujer coqueta en un baile que hubo un diaaaa preparo una jugarreta en la que el sombrerudo perdiaaa** – En el pueblo todos trabajaban llevando y trayendo madera, agua y más cosas y al pasar las chicas miraban a ese joven hombre – **Fingió estar tomada ahí en la espalda guardaba…** - Cantaba muy amenamente junto a sus amigos que tocaban con él desde hace mucho tiempo, las mujeres pasaban y los miraban dedicándole una sonrisa y hasta un guiño, mientras que los niños jugaban y lo saludaban desde lejos y él correspondía – **Se agarraron a balazos y el sombrerudo cayo ¡aaaaaaajajajahi! ¡Éntrenle muchachos!**

Recargada en un árbol se encontraba la madre de aquel hombre que cantaba sonreía, pero su expresión era más pensativa y un tanto preocupada en sus manos traía una carta que apretaba levemente contra su pecho.

El y los músicos cantaron a coro – _**Y Matilde la chapeada nada más se carcajeo cuando el pobre agonizaba**_ – Del suelo tomo un cepillo y se acercó a su kaarllompler y lo empezó a cepillar – _**En su lapida descansa ya su sombreeeeeroooo**_

- Ahora sí que nos acoplamos muy bien muchachos, pero ora si cada quien a su trabajo – Les dijo a sus viejos amigos y siguió cepillando a su pokemon

Uno de ellos se paró – Déjanos ir contigo Ash

- Ya dije que no, si me va bien mando por ustedes – Les prometió de forma seria

El y los demás entendieron y asintieron con la cabeza – Bueno que sea pronto, suerte Ash

- Ándele gracias – Los despidió con la mano y empezó a silbar mientras seguía atendiendo a su

pokemon ahora poniendo la silla de montar

En eso su mama se acercó a él con la carta en mano – ¿Que paso hijo? ¿Decidido a irte? – Pregunto su madre en un tono algo triste

Ash volteo para mirarla - No es quiera dejarla sola mama, pero entiéndame la verdad es que me a entrado curiosidad de saber que hay detrás de ese horizonte

- Pues otro horizonte, pero bueno yo ya me imaginaba que te iba a entrar esa curiosidad de irte a conocer el mundo, pero ten presente que el árbol sin raíces no da fruto, tu entiendes

Ash asintió mientras acaba de ponerle la silla a su pokemon – Si, mi padre decía que la tierra es madre y mujer de ella venimos y a ella regresamos

- Además de que aquí estaré esperándote para cuando me traigas a una nuera que bien valga la pena

Ash sonrió y abrocho la silla – Si Dios me da esa suerte ma

- Te la dará y más si sabes merecerla porque tienes con que, aun que esa nueva vida que empiezas es muy pobre, porque ya quisieran muchos tener lo que tú tienes no hay pokemon bronco que te pueda tumbar, las enseñanzas de tu papa que descanse en paz

- Pues si yo como discípulo no desaproveche la lección

Su madre asintió y continuo hablando con su hijo – Tu padre y yo te dimos la poca escuela que pudimos y tu padre la completo con la del mundo que el tenia

- Y se las agradezco mucho

Su madre extendió el brazo para darle la carta – Toma hijo es para los muchachos

Ash la tomo y leyó la parte delantera del sobre – Serafín Estrada y Felipe Ochoa ¿son esos de los que mi papa tanto hablaba?

- Los mismos, ahí donde haiga jaripeos, baraja, botellas y canciones ahí darás con ellos, decía tu padre que todos los conocen y que una vez que los encontraras les dieras esa carta - Ash la guardo – Y ellos ya te podrán acabar de instruir

Ash soltó una risa y miro al cielo – A que mi papa a que buenos santos me encomienda

- Si, pero él sabía lo que hacía por eso te manda con ellos, pero bueno ahora otra cosa – Llevo su mano al bolsillo de su delantal – Aquí tienes mil para los primeros gastos hijo

Ash devolvió la mirada a su madre y negó con la cabeza – Eso sí que no mama mejor guárdeselos

- Agárrelos que al dinero nunca se le hace asco, ahí me los recompensara cuando vuelva

Ash sonrió y los tomo – Ah sí, sí y con todo e intereses mama

Ella junto sus manos viendo a su hijo una vez más – Pues eso es todo

- Pues si es todo déjeme la abrazo una vez, mas – Se quitó el sombrero y la abrazo

Delia lo abrazo se soltaron y lo tomo por los hombros – Ve con cuidado que con trabajo y un poco de maña saldrás adelante y soportar todo lo que la vida te ponga enfrente – Le dio otro abrazo y lo soltó

Ash tomó las riendas de su pokemon y chiflo – Andando amigo es hora de irnos – Pikachu salió de adentro de la casa y subió al hombro de Ash se despidieron y monto a su kaarllompler – Hasta luego mama – Y avanzo por el camino

Viajo por varios días hasta que llego a su destino era toda una ciudad muchas casas, negocios e incluso una enorme iglesia que coronaba el centro de esta, mucha gente paseando con sus pokemon y sus familias.

Ash al llegar se dio cuenta que la vestimenta de todos era un poco diferente a la suya, así que al ir paseando se encontró en una tienda y detrás de un escaparate vio un traje de charro uno de gala miro sus vestimentas, luego el traje y luego a su alrededor así que sin más entro a la tienda al salir traía puesto el traje de charro, su cinturón y pistola vio a su alrededor con una sonrisa

Entro a una cantina abrió ambas puertas, en la barra estaba el cantinero que platicaba con un señor – Ah por favor solo un fuereño caria en algo así

Aquel hombre de una vestimenta formal y un bombín sonrió – Pues ahí lo tiene rico y bien plantado – Le comento al cantinero sin siquiera voltear

- Oiga ¿usted cómo le hace? pareciera que tuviera ojos en la espalda - Aquel hombre se tomó un caballito de tequila y volteo para ver a quien acaba de poner en la mira

Ash entro luciendo su nuevo traje y se acercó a la barra – Buenas se las de Dios señores – Saludo con una voz baja con pikachu en su hombro

El cantinero y el hombre correspondieron el saludo, pero el cantinero limpio la parte de la barra que estaba delante de Ash – Que va a ser señor

Ash señalo una botella – Un tequila grande y otro aquí para el señor, si me permite invitarlo

- Se agradece, se agradece – Contesto el elegante hombre – Por el asentó con el que habla se nota que usted es del norte

- Así es señor

- Eso donde nacen a kaaballompler y los desairan con mezcal – Los tres rieron por el comentario

Y Ash se tomó el tequila, el cantinero lo miro y lanzo una pregunta - ¿De paso pal sur?

Ash negó con la cabeza – No precisamente tengo aquí un negocio ¿saben ustedes donde puedo encontrar a Serafín Estrada y Felipe Ochoa?

Aquel hombre trajeado puso su dedo en su barbilla – Esos nombres me suenan ¿Qué pinta tienen?

Ash agarro aire y empezó a señalar las características de los mencionados contando son sus dedos – Pues son dos muchachos valientes, mujeriegos, buenos pal trago y la baraja

El cantinero sonrió – Pues aquí es pan y vino de esos, pero puede que anden por aquí

Ash se sorprendió – ¿Usted cree?

El cantinero asintió y levanto su dedo índice – Es posible – Él se retiró saliendo de la barra y entrando a una puerta que estaba al final de esta

Ash miro a pikachu y luego al elegante hombre – Pues salud

- Salud señor

El cantinero salió hacia un patio grande para llegar con dos hombre adultos ambos sentados jugando baraja uno alto con bigote de vestimenta norteña y el otro chaparro con una vestimenta sencilla de charro - Fíjense que haya afuera esta un payito que los busca

El hombre de baja estatura se señaló - ¿A nosotros? ¿Qué se trai?

El cantinero levanto los hombros – Pues sepa Dios, pero él ha de tener dinero porque habla fuerte

El hombre alto puso sus cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa - ¿Fuerte, fuerte? Pues traite ese borrego para acá ¡con las ganas que tenemos de trasquilar!

El otro hombre sonrió y cerro las manos y las abrió expresándose con gran fuerza – ¡Ganas tengo y de que me las quiten quiero!

El cantinero levanto la mano pidiendo calma – Esperen no hay que ser tan confianzudos a lo mejor es de la secreta

Ambos hombres se miraron y luego al cantinero, el hombre de baja estatura le dio un revés en el hombro al otro – Vamos a darle un vistazo – Este asintió y ambos se pararon, caminaron hasta una ventana que daba a la cantina

Ambos se asomaron y el hombre alto sonrió – Alma mía de mijo, si lo acaban de bajar del cerro

compadre

- Tiene buena facha el indino, pero ¿dónde eh visto yo esa cara? No se me hace nada desconocido – Comento, mientras se rascaba la nuca haciendo memoria

El cantinero interrumpió – ¿Que hubo pues? ¿Se los entorilo?

El más alto asintió con una sonrisa – Para luego es tarde, nomás no le vallas a decir quiénes somos – Le advirtió al cantinero y con sus dedos índice y pulgar los froto con una maliciosa sonrisa – Primero hay que ver de qué pie cojea – Su compadre golpeo ligeramente su hombro y le señalo la mesa y ambos caminaron hacia ella

El cantinero salió nuevamente hacia la cantina para hablar con Ash que seguía tomando con el otro hombre – Caray se mandó usted Don Giovanni – Le reprocho al elegante hombre señalando la botella de tequila a la cual ya le habían bajado su contenido considerablemente

Giovanni se señaló – Oiga no hay que enseñar el cobre, que dirá el señor

Ash le quito importancia – No se preocupe yo pago

El cantinero sonrió – No faltaba más solo estaba bromeando – Señalo la puerta por donde había salido – Ahí dentro le pueden dar razón de esos hombres que busca

Ash miro la puerta y puso sobre la barra dinero para pagar lo que había consumido - ¿Por dónde paso? – Pregunto emocionado

El cantinero señalo la puerta por donde se entraba a la barra – Por aquí, pero no pregunte a boca de jarro, primero se echa una manita de baraja y luego pregunta

Ash asintió y entro a la barra siguió adelante para entrar a la puerta que le había señalado el cantinero – Caray pues cuanto misterio esos muchachos se esconden como si le debieran a todo mundo, ahí le encargo a mi kaarllompler – Le pidió a Giovanni

Este asintió – No tenga cuidado – Aseguro el mientras se aseguraba de que se fuera mientras movía los dedos de manera ansiosa y una vez que Ash se fue tomo otro tequila y tomo el dinero que había dejado Ash y dejo una menor cantidad

Mientras que Ash pasó a jugar con esos hombres cuyas identidades aun eran desconocidas para el llevaban un par de manos de baraja.

El hombre de baja estatura empezó a barajear – Ya estuvo bien de estar jugando de a poquito que ponga 20 pesos el que quiera carta – Declaro poniendo sus primeros 20 con el mazo en la mano

Ash sonrió y pikachu observaba desde el hombro de Ash – Bien dicho ya me estaba aburriendo

El otro hombre, el alto lo miro curioso y con una sonrisa - ¿Le gusta el peligro amigo?

- Pues nomas el necesario para darle sabor a la vida como la sal y la pimienta

El hombre de baja estatura se quedó mirando fijo recordando – Caramba las mismas palabras decía aquel – Miro a su compadre - ¿Te acuerdas?

Ash los miro curioso - ¿Quién es aquel?

- Pus un blaziken de buena pluma que al final se fue, se encontró con una niña angelical y nos dejó plantados

El compadre de ese hombre miro a Ash para darle un consejo – Usted que es joven, reciba un consejo de este viejo húyales a las angelicales, porque con esas matrimonio seguro

El otro empezó a repartir las cartas y suspiro – Hombre cazao, hombre acabao

- Jejeje ya parece que lo veo a de estar panzón, achacoso, pobre y una prole de chamacos mugrosos a su alrededor jajaja

Los cuatro soltaron la carcajada – Y aguantando como un menso las muinas de su vieja, mientras que nosotros ¡ahí señor! - Ash los escuchaba, pero al mismo tiempo checo sus cartas dando con 3 ases y dos reyes - Usted abre amigo

Ash los miro – Paso

El hombre alto sonrió a su compadre y tomo de su dinero – Pues va con 50 pesos

- Y 50 mas – Dijo su compadre poniendo su dinero

Ash bajo sus cartas – No voy

- Pago – Dijo el hombre alto

Su compadre tomo el mazo - ¿Cartas?

- Dame 3

- Y yo 2, paso

Ash los miraba muy atentamente mientras él no hacía más, el hombre alto miro sus cartas – Bueno

- Tercia ¿te sirve?

- Es buena, abrieron par de damas – Saco dos quinas y miro a Ash

Ash tomo dos cartas y las puso – 2 pares de damas - Ambos hombres lo miraron molestos y el chaparro llevo su mano a la pistola – Caray amigo a usted le gusta ganar con poker – Comento Ash haciéndose el inocente provocando un silencio incómodo y de desconfianza ya que Ash lo

había hecho ganar

Los ánimos se calmaron e incluso el hombre quito su mano de la pistola y su compadre mantenía la mirada fija en Ash – Bueno vamos a ver ¿usted que se trae joven?

Ash los miro y junto las manos sobre la meza – Ando buscando un par de muchachos muy jugados que ustedes deben de conocer Serafín Estrada y Felipe Ochoa

El chaparro lo miro de forma seria - ¿Y pa´ que los quiere?

Ash metió su mano a su bolsillo – Traigo una carta de mi papa para ellos – Le mostro la carta

- Preste paca – El más alto se la arrebato

Ash se la quitó - ¡Como que preste paca!

El chaparro señalo a su compadre – Él es Serafín estrada y yo Felipe Ochoa

Ash miro a pikachu de manera incrédula – Ja no vaya siendo si a mí me dijeron que eran dos muchachos

Felipe se ofendió - ¡Y apoco no lo somos! Un poco deteriorados, pero muchachos

Serafín lo miro curioso – Y a todo esto ¿quién es usted?

- Ash Ketchum

- Y Esteban ¿Qué es suyo?

- Pues mi papa

Ambos compadres se miraron – Ah

Felipe sonrió – Válgame con razón desde un principio te me hacías conocido

Serafín se paró y le dio la mano a Ash – A ver hombre levántate – Dijo muy emocionado – Déjanos verte bien – Ash se levantó, pikachu bajo de su hombro y Serafín al verlo sonrió – Buena alzada

Felipe palmeo el trasero de Ash – Ancas firmes

Serafín apretó el brazo de Ash – Remos fuertes – Le checo la mano al mismo tiempo que Felipe – Mano huesuda buena pal manaso

Felipe le giro la muñeca – Mano de sorneja

Serafín le miro el cuello – Nada caído de aguja

Felipe le golpeo el pecho – Ancho encuentro jaja la verdad no me extraña Esteban siempre supo

hacer bien las cosas ¡a ver los diente! – Le apretó la boca para que se los mostrara

- ¡Hey pale! – Le quito la mano a Felipe – Pues ni que fuera que

Serafín se acarició la barbilla pensando suspiro y regreso a su asiento – Y nosotros que nos creibamos jóvenes ja – Miro a Ash – Nada mas de verte a ti muchacho me siento viejo

Felipe se sentó muy lentamente agarrándose la espalda – Yo también, mira nomas

Serafín asintió – Que hombre tan hombrote

Ash se cruzó de brazos y pikachu subió a su hombro – Pero bueno no se pongan tristes

Felipe asintió y miro a su compadre – Pues tiene razón este es un día feliz nos ha nació un hijo

Serafín sonrió muy feliz – Y eso amerita un trago – Miro a Ash – Que no te extrañe entre tu padre y nosotros nunca hubo delimitación de propiedad y no nos iba a negar la parte de paternidad que nos toca

- Claro

Ash puso una mirada de inconformidad – Eso si como que no me anda gustando

Serafín golpeo la mesa – Chof, chof mas respeto para sus papases

- Y venga esa carta que seguramente tu papa te pone bajo nuestra tutela

Serafín tomo dos caballitos y uno se lo dio a Ash – Y diga salud con nosotros – Ash dudo – Andele salud de padre a hijo, salud

Ash lo miro aun un tanto inconforme con la idea – Salud

Felipe abrió el sobre y saco la carta, trato de leerla y forzó la vista, pero no veía bien así que estiro el brazo para tratar de leerla, estiro más y más el brazo hasta donde pudo tratando de leer la carta, pero no pudo – A ver mejor usted compadre que tiene el brazo más largo

Serafín estiro su brazo a todo lo que daba e intento leerla - _Mis querido hermanos..._ me agarra muy forzado – Le entrego la carta Ash – Léela tu

Ash la tomo se sentó y se dispuso a leer – _Mis queridos hermanos a mi hijo que les presento_

Felipe lo interrumpió – Mucho gusto

- Mucho gusto – También dijo Serafín, pero Ash iba a seguir así que lo interrumpió - ¡Que paso! No sea mal educado di también mucho gusto

- Claro señor lo cortés no quita lo valiente – Comento Felipe con una voz fuerte

Ash estaba serio como acabando de entender todo – Mucho gusto – Dijo él un tanto extrañado y

pikachu tambien se presento

- Eso, sígale leyendo

Ash continuo – _A mi hijo que les presento le ha dado el afán de la aventura pues ahí le va a probar su suerte a potrearse en el mundo a torear la vida y he pensado que si tiene méritos pa pasar de novillero de que mejores maestros de recibir la alternativa que de ustedes mis queridos hermanos - _Felipe y Serafín escuchaban muy atentos – _Aunque he puesto en su educación todo lo que se, todavía como que no agarra bien el paso y conserva los resabios propios de la edad, pero les aseguro que es noble, se crece al castigo y no hay pica ni rejón que lo acobarde _– Ash apretó el puño – Me lleva el tren ¿que soy por fin? Torero, caballo o toro

Serafín lo miro y movió la cabeza de lado a lado de forma lenta – Pues según nos arrempuja la vida somos las tres cosas mijo a veces toros otras toreros y las más de la veces caballos

Felipe hablo callando a Serafín - ¡No interrumpas hombre! Siga mijo

Ash continuo – _Lo que yo más deseo es que siente cabeza pa que sea feliz como yo lo e sido a lado de una compañera dulce, santa como la que siempre ver por él y por mi_

Felipe miro a Serafín – Ahísta la trampa, ahista la trampa el matrimonio

- Tan joven y ya lo quieren tirar a la desgracia que ingratitu – Miro a Ash – Leyele, leyele

- Shhh continua

- _Él ya ha sido testigo de mi vida que sea ahora testigo de la de ustedes que compare y escoja – _Le dio la vuelta a la hoja – _Que pruebe de todo solo el hombre corrido sabe que la sed no se aplaca más que con el agua_

_-_ ¡Agua! – Dijo Felipe con un cierto desagrado y un gesto de descontento

Serafín lo miro y sonrió – Andele nada mas oites hablar del agua y te dieron los fríos compadre

Felipe lo miro serio – No interrumpas sigue

- _Espero le hagan un huequito en su mariachi el más afamado_

Serafín interrumpió – Oooooh ese desde cuando que se acabo

- Shhh – Lo callo Felipe – Continua

- _Mi muchacho canta regular – _Sonrió algo apenado – Ni tanto, ni tanto – Y continuo leyendo – _No los hará quedar mal y finalmente en nombre de nuestro cariño de hermanos les confió a mi muchacho pidiéndoles más que todo que nunca cargue un difunto en su conciencia si no es en defensa de su propia vida su hermano que los recuerda con todo cariño Esteban._

Felipe señalo otra hoja detrás de la primera que leyó Ash - ¿La otra carta que dice?

Ash la checo – Pues es la misma

- Aaaah es que hombre prevenido vale por dos, seguramente tu papa mando una carta dentro de la otra por si se perdía laguna

Ash y Serafín soltaron una risa y Serafín agito sus manos junto a sus orejas – Ah como serás… - Miro a Ash y tomo ambas cartas – Siempre tan correcto tu papa nos mandó dos cartas una pa ti – Le dio la cara a Felipe – Y otra pa mi

Felipe miro a la nada y se quedó pensando con una sonrisa – Que bien hizo esteban en cazarse, mira nomas el muchachote tan macho que trajo al mundo pa que proteja sus canas – Miro hacia abajo, junto sus manos y suspiro – Yo nomas me acuerdo de aquella Chabela y hasta me remuerde muy feo la concencia

Serafín lo miro – Pues pa despertar algo tan muerto como tu concencia mucha hembra debió haber sido la tal Chabela

- Era una potranca fina a la que nunca le pude echar la falsa rienda como le cuadraban mucho los centavos, pues tuve que salir a buscarlos y él lazo se me enredo en otros jaripeos – Se levantó dando un par de pasos, mientras recordaba - Y cuando volví pa casarme con ella había huido avergonzada del pueblo con muestra hija recién nacida, corrí como desesperado en busca de ellas, pero no pude dar con ellas – Conto de forma muy nostálgica y se tomó otro tequila regresando a la mesa

El silencio se hizo y Serafín los miro – Bueno, pero dejémonos de cosas tristes, que caray – Miro a Ash – Tu padre sí que supo hacer bien las cosas ¿bueno con la guitarra? ¿Qué tal le rascas?

Ash sonrió y movió su mano señalando regularidad –Pues así, así

- Pues antes de que te salgas a cantar por ahí fíjate a lo que le tiras, para que no vayas a dar en que decir te vamos a dar la muestra después tu dirás como - Miro a Felipe – Verdad compadre

- Así es vaya por las gemidoras compadre – Le pidió

Serafín tomo un par de guitarras – Tu agarras la canela y yo la morena

Felipe asintió y tomo la guitarra, miro a Ash – Fíjate bien porque ahora no es lo mismo de antes, ahora hay que echar vozn – Y empezaron a tocar

- **Y Agustín bajaba**

**- **_Baja a caballo_

**- Y lo traicionaron**

**- **_Por calles de bravo _

- _**Agustín bajaba, bajaba a caballo y lo traicionaron por calles de bravooooooo**_

**- A qué lindo pelao era Agustín don nombre y un corazón muy amplio**

**- **_Cabían muchasn_

_- _**Murió por enamorao, donde lo mataron**

**- **_Fue en una cantina_

_- _**Donde lo velaron **

**- **Fu_e en casa de Joaquina_

_**- Donde lo mataron, fue en una cantina donde lo velaron, fue en casa de Joaquinaaaaaaa**_

_**- **_**Muy acomedida la mujer cuando lo vio tirado en un charco de sangre y dijo pus te echare una colcha arriba criatura no te vaya a dar un aire**

**- **_Siempre hay una mujer compadecida_

_- _**Y como era paseador**

**- **_Si, murió en la paseada_

_- _**Calle matamoros**

**-** _Por donde el paseaba_

_- _**Mataron a Jaime**

**- **_Causa la tomada_

_- __**Calle matamoros por donde el paseaba, Mataron a Jaime causa la tomadaaaaa**_ – Ash los miraba y tanto el cómo pikachu sonreían mirando como cantaban

- **A que pelao tan borracho**

_- Le decían el corcho_

_-_ **Agarraba la botea**

**- **_Y zaz ahí se quedaba pegao_

_- _**¿Le decimos adiós?**

_- Le decimosn_

_- _**Palomita blanca**

_- Piquito dorao_

_- _**Murió Agustín Jaimes**

**- **_Por enamorao_

_**- Palomita blanca piquito dorao, murió Agustín Jaimes por enamoradooooo**_

Ash al terminar la canción empezó a aplaudir junto con pikachu – Jajaja

- ¿Cómo lo oíste?

- No pues lo que sea de cada quien bien decían que cantaban re bonito

Serafín llamo la atención de Felipe con un golpecito – Que ingratitud del mariachi el abandonarnos si todavía cantamos

Felipe negó con la cabeza – Que tiempos aquellos, si señor

Serafín miro a Ash – Bueno vamos a seguirla y tú no te entivies

Felipe se paró bien - ¡Que! Ativiesado yo sigámosla donde quieran

Ash se paró – Pues vamos

- Pero óyeme sería mejor esperar hasta en la noche

Ash miro a pikachu y luego a ellos - ¿Por qué?

Serafín señalo a su compadre – Es que a este le molesta la luz del sol

Ash los miro extrañado y los señalo – ¿Pus que misterio se traen? ¿De qué se esconden? ¿deben dinero o los busca la policía – Pikachu se paró en la mesa y vio el caballito de tequila y le tomo al hacerlo hizo muchos gestos y soltó muchas chispas

Felipe negó con la cabeza – Nada de eso ¡vamos hombre!

Ash miro a su pikachu – Deja eso y ustedes vayámonos pues

Felipe y Serafín se miraron en complicidad – Pero antes – De sus bolsillos sacaron unas navajas

- Te vamos a bajar un cacho de jalea – Se le acercaron a Ash con las navajas en mano arrinconándolo

Ash los miro extrañado y retrocedió - ¿Qué se traen?

Felipe lo tomo de la chaquetilla – Así no vamos a salir contigo mijo

- ¿Qué?

Serafín lo tomo del otro lado – Andas muy andaraquiendo - Y empezaron a quitarle los adornos a la chaquetilla

Ash se movió – Oigan no espérense, si esta re te bonito

- Ahorita te lo vamos a hacer feo…

Después en una feria estaban los tres pasando por un puesto que era un juego de tiro al blanco Serafín sonrió mirando a su alrededor – Aquí si que hay un buen de gente compadre

Ambos miraron a su alrededor y al avanzar un poco más se percataron de que les faltaba Ash Felipe miro para todos lados – Bueno y Ash

- Ah diablo muchachillo ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- A lo mejor ya se perdió, vamos a buscarlo compadre

Serafín dio una vuelta más con la mirada – Ah con razón no quería quedarse en la cantina, míralo si ya amarro que rápido – A lo lejos estaba Ash con una muchacha que tenía la mirada baja y Ash con una sonrisa

- Jaja que rápido, no pierde el tiempo este muchacho – Felipe sonrió y miro a Serafín – Quiuvo compadre le echamos una manita

- Primero hay que ver cómo se comporta a lo mejor ni la necesita

Ash sonrió pues el botón de su manga y el rebozo de la chica se habían atorado al pasar cerca el uno del otro – Me va a arrancar el botón y estropear su rebozo ¿me permite probar?

Ella levanto el rostro y lo miro – Esta bien - Ash la miro a los ojos y quedo sorprendido y cautivado por ella, se quedó sin decir nada pasaron unos segundos en los que Ash la miraba sin decir nada y ella llevaba sus ojos a otra dirección - ¿Por fin? – Pregunto ella ya que Ash no hacía nada

- A si – Desatoro el rebozo de ella – Perdone ya esta

- Muchas gracias – Dio la media vuelta y se fue

Pero Ash quedo ahí parado viendo cómo se alejaba, Felipe y Serafín lo miraban desde lejos – Ah que muchacho tan sonso, ya se le fue

- A pus no – Felipe empujo a su compadre y ambos se acercaron a Ash

Ash tenía una boba sonrisa y no dejaba de ver a la mujer con quien se había topado en eso llego Serafín – Sígala tarugo

- Mira no más, tenerla amarrada y dejarla escapar si tu padre te viera

Ash los miro – Por favor si es una muchacha decente

Felipe miro al cielo y Serafín a el – Válgame

Serafín se acomodó el sombrero – Que bien se ve que estas bien tierno criatura

Felipe junto los dedos y los puso frente a su cara – Pero si ese truquito del rebozo es muy viejo ¡ya!

Ash levanto los hombros nada convencido y señalando hacia donde se había ido ella – Pero si es una muchacha decente – Se dio la vuelta – Vámonos

- ¡Que paso! – Serafín lo siguió para detenerlo

Mientras que la hermosa mujer camino entre la gente para llegar hasta las puertas de una gran cantina que estaba a las afueras de una casa desde donde atendían.

Felipe y Serafín traían jalando a Ash – Ya es tiempo de que vayas abriendo los ojos

- Eso

- Aquí el que no corre vuela

- Eso

- Despabílate

- ¡Eso! – Ellos entraron a la cantina pasando a la muchacha y llegando hasta la barra

Ash los miro y pikachu se paró en la barra – Ta bien, ta bien

Felipe tomo su copa y miro a Ash de forma seria – No, no señor no está bien está mal que cuentas le vamos a rendir a su apa de nuestra instrucción sino nos hace caso

Serafín asintió – Eso es lo que yo digo, además tu estas dejando mucho que decir, a cazador que deja ir una liebre de esas es que es un tarugo

Ash levanto las manos pidiendo calma – Aceptado, aceptado, pero es una muchacha decente – Señalo su pecho –Me lo dice el corazón

Felipe miro a Serafín – Compadre, compadre mire nomas quien viene por ahí – Señalo la puerta la mujer paso de la puerta entrando a la cantina

Serafín se volteo y la miro – Ándale ahí tienes a tu inocente palomita hasta aquí vino a buscarte

- ¿No quieres verla? - Ash se volteo y su mirada se concentró en ella de inmediato - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te engañan tus ojos?

- Si están decente ¿qué tiene que hacer aquí? – Le pregunto Felipe con una sonrisa un tanto burlona - Aquella muchacha avanzo volteando la mirada a todos lados como buscando a alguien, Ash se volteo y se tomó otro trago – Bueno, pero no sigas así hombre mira para acabar de convencerte te apuesto 100 pesos a que esa muchacha está aquí buscando un hombre

- ¡Voy 200 pesos a que no!

Felipe lo tomo del brazo – Ja los agarro – Señalo a su compadre – 100 y 100

- Pero prefiero perder la apuesta a que otro te la gane – Lo empujo – Ándale ve por ella

Felipe también lo animo - ¡Ándale no le saques! ¡Vamos!

Ash se acercó a ella dejando a pikachu con Felipe y Serafín – Disculpe parece que no conoce a nadie aquí

Ella lo miro y desvió la mirada de inmediato – Tampoco lo conozco a usted

- Bueno, pero ya nos habíamos visto – Ella intento alejarse, pero Ash puso su mano sobre la pared cortándole el paso – Escúcheme por favor, usted no puede estar sola aquí porque si la ven sin acompañante pueden faltarle al respeto

Ella miro de un lado a otro evitando contacto directo con Ash – Déjeme pasar

Ash levanto los hombros y se quitó – Bueno como guste

Ella avanzo, pero no se acercó mucho a las mesas cuando todos los hombre se le quedaron viendo como depredadores, mientras que Ash solo la miraba una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, pero cuando ella volteo disimulo y se giró mirando hacia arriba.

Ella regreso con Ash, mientras que Felipe, Serafín y pikachu lo observaban, Ash la miro – Aquí estamos llamando mucho la atención, venga - La acompaño hasta una mesa, le abrió la silla dejando que ella se sentara y después el – Desde aquí se ve todo el salón – Comento Ash

En eso llego un mesero – Hola ¿qué van a tomar? – Pregunto amablemente

Ella lo miro y contesto – Una limonada

Ash la miro y sonrió – Lo mismo – El mesero se retiró, pero en eso Ash noto que aquella mujer miraba por todos lados - ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

- No gracias – Contesto ella cortantemente, pero luego lo miro y con una mirada más suave

continuo con su respuesta – Muchas gracias

Mientras en la barra Serafín, Felipe y pikachu estaban viendo desde lejos a Ash en eso llego el mesero que había atendido a Ash y a la muchacha, Felipe lo miro – A ver tu tráete todos los menjurjes que tengas

Serafín asintió – Que limonada preparada ni que ojo de hacha falta de respeto y consideración

Ash miraba a la muchacha con una sonrisa y muy cautivado, ella se quitó su reboso y seguía mirando alrededor.

Y en la barra Felipe y Serafín estaban preparando una bebida especial – En primer lugar Ron – Pikachu le paso la botella a Felipe

Serafín tomo una botella – El tequila después del Ron

- Naturalmente y el tequila llama al mezcal – En los bazos que estaba preparando virtio un poco de mezcal y le entrego la botella a pikachu

- No y el ajenjo se siente mucho si lo dejamos solo

Felipe sonrió mientras miraba los bazos - ¿Ahora que más le ponemos?

- Le ponemos grosella y jarabe pa´que vaya agarrando sabor

Felipe asintió y les puso a ambos bazos – Sale la grosella hu el limón

- Usted le pone el jugo de naranja

- Claro que si compadre

- Ahí va diciendo, ahí va diciendo

Felipe miro los bazos – Ahora un rayito – Ambos miraron a pikachu

Pikachu saco chispas de sus mejillas las cuales chocaron en el bazo y Serafín tomo una cuubeta metálica – Ahora un poco de hielo, listo

- Y la bendición pal que caiga, ahora si ya llévatelo – Le dijo al mesero el cual tomo ambas bebidas y las puso en la charola y se las llevo junto una caja de popotes

Llego a la mesa y les entrego las bebidas le inclino la caja de popotes ella y Ash tomaron uno y lo pusieron en el bazo, ella levanto el bazo ligueramente – Salud

- ¿Salud con limonada? Trae mala suerte – Comento dedicándole una sonrisa y señalando el bazo

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa - ¿Supersticioso?

- Un poco, como esta rodeado uno de tantas cosas raras como milagros y hasta de milagros vive uno ¿usted no cree en los milagros? – Ella no contesto y bajo la mirada – Pues yo si

Ella sonrió y levanto su bazo – Yo también, salud

- Salud – Chocaron los bazos y tomaron Ash miro el bazo extrañado - ¿Qué raro sabe esto? Será la falta de costumbre como nunca tomo limonada

- Si sabe raro, pero tenía tanta sed y siento la boca tan amarga – Comento ella sobando su cuello

En la barra estaban los otros tres pikachu miraba cada una de las botellas que habían utilizado Serafín hablo sin despegar la mirada de donde estaba Ash y la mujer – Oye ¿de qué estarán hablando? tu

- De los santos reyes – Dijo Felipe desanimado

- Y yo que tenía esperanzas de lo contrario

- Vamos a echarle una manita – Serafín asintió y se acercaron con Ash, el al verlos acercarse negó con la mano disimuladamente, pero la chica volteo y bajo la mano, pero ellos ya estaban ahí Ash se paró

– Buenas tardes – Saludo Felipe a la muchacha

Serafín miro a Ash y luego a la muchacha – Mijo no sea ranchero y preséntenos sino que va a decir la señorita

Ash señalo a Felipe y a Serafín – Mis tíos la señorita…

Felipe se levantó el sombrero presentándose – A sus pies señorita téngame usted como sus más fiel admirador

- Y así mismo yo como mi compadre para no ser menos – Dijo Serafín ambos se sentaron y miraban a aquella mujer – Bueno, pero váyanos diciendo como se porta aquí nuestro muchacho

- Muy bien – Contesto ella con una sonrisa

Felipe sonrió – De casta le viene bien al galgo – Parafraseo mirando a todos soltando una risa

El mesero llego una vez más - ¿Qué van a querer? – Al mismo tiempo pikachu subio a la mesa parándose junto a Ash

- Lo mismo para no revolver

Serafín le hizo una seña al mesero para que se acercara un poco – Oye tu ven paca – El mesero se limpiaba las manos en su trapo y miro con atención a Serafín – Nos traes lo mismo, lo mismo – Dijo con una sonrisa el mesero entendió la indirecta - ¿Me entendiste? – El mesero asintió y se

retiró y Serafín volteo para ver a los más jóvenes – ¿Bueno y en que parte de la conversación íbamos?

- Pues…

En eso un hombre con una guitarra se acercó y los miro – Gustan que les cantemos algo

Felipe asintió – Pues como no muchacho si de eso andamos pidiendo nuestra limosna

Ash reconoció al de la guitarra – Oye tu ¿pues qué están haciendo aquí?

El hombre miro a Ash – Perdonas Ash te seguimos ¿Qué les cantamos?

Serafín miro al muchacho – ¿Se saben la de gorrioncillo pecho amarillo?

Los demás músicos se acercaron acomodándose, mientras que el de la guitarra asintió – Si señor

- Pues échenselo

- Pues ya estamos

En eso Ash se metió – ¡Oye no! Mejor échense 100 años

Serafín miro a Felipe riendo – Ahí le hablan compadre

- Ahí ni que estuvieras tan jovencillo – Miro a los músicos agito las manos con los puños apretados – Pero afinen bien las guitarras eh afínenlas – En eso el mesero llego dejándoles sus bazos a los dos viejillos

Serafín tomo su bazo – Salud

Todos los demás los levantaron brindando – Salud

Los cuatro tomaron de las bebidas y aunque a Serafín y Felipe les pesaron a Ash y a la señorita no se inmutaron, mientras que pikachu miraba a los músicos prepararse.

Y los músicos se arrancaron a tocar Ash miro a la señorita y los músicos empezaron a cantar – Pasaste a mi ladoooo con cruel indiferenciaaa tus ojos ni si quieraaa voltearon hacia miii, te vi sin que me vieraaaas te hable sin que me oyeras y toda mi amargura se ahogó dentro de mí – Felipe y Serafín le hacían señas a Ash para que cantara, pero este no se atrevía y no dejaba de ver a la señorita cuya atención estaba dispersa por el lugar y solo oía la canción, en eso Serafín le hizo una seña a Ash para que entrara él

Y Ash canto – **Me duele hasta la vida, saber que me olvidaste pensar que ni desprecios merezca yo de tiiii – **Ella se volteo al escucharlo y toda su atención se volvió hacia Ash – **Y sin embargo sigues unida a mi existencia y si vivo 100 años, 100 años pienso en ti – **Ambos se miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros – **Pasaste a mi lado con cruel indiferencia tus ojos ni si quiera voltearon hacia mí, te vi sin que me vieras, te hable sin que me olleras y toda mi**

**amargura se ahogó dentro de míiii, me duele hasta la vida pensar que ni desprecioooos meresca yo de tiiii y sin embargo sigues unida a mi existencia y sis vivo 100 años 100 años pienso en tiiii**

Todos aplaudieron y la música termino Serafín saco unos billetes y pago – Bueno muchachos para que no hablen mal de los parientes toma – Los músicos se retiraron y Serafín se sentó – Oye Ash que bonito cantas igualito que mi compadre cuando mi compadre tenía tus años

- Ah no, no, no igualito que tu compadre – Contesto Felipe

Ash agito la mano – Bueno ya no se peleen igualito que los dos quiuvo

- Bueno – Ambos asintieron – Eso merece un salud

Felipe asintió – Si señor

La señorita tomo su bazo e iba a beber y en eso la freno Ash – No ya no

Ella lo miro - ¿Por qué no?

- Ya no debe de beber

Ella negó con la cabeza – Y no permito que nadie me mande

Felipe y Serafín se miraron y se rieron – Así se habla – Comento Felipe

- Más vale un buen grito a tiempo que un sermón bien deletreado

Ash insistió – Es por su bien le puede hacer daño

Ella lo miro extrañada - ¿Daño una limonada? ¿Por qué?

Una vez más Felipe y Serafín se rieron y fue Serafín quien tomó la palabra – Bueno linda vamos a desairar este pozode una buena vez – Ash hizo un gesto ante su incomodidad, mientras que pikachu se acercó y probo de la bebida de Ash al hacerlo soltó un rayo sin querer lanzándolo fuera del lugar y solo dejando oír un quejido de dolor de alguien cosa que nadie en la mesa, más que pikachu noto – Es que nosotros hicimos una apuesta con el

Felipe continuo la explicación – Y de lo que usted responda de una pregunta se sabra quien gano

Ash los miro – Por favor dejen eso

- ¡Hiciste la apuesta! No lo niegues

- No lo niego y me doy por perdido si quieren – Llevo su mano al bolsillo y saco el dinero – Aquí están los 200 pesos, pero ya por favor dejen eso hombre

En eso la muchacha golpeo la mesa e intervino – ¡Pero a mí me interésa! – Miro a los otros dos – hagan la pregunta

Serafín levanto su dedo índice - ¿Usted vino aquí en busca de un hombre? ¿De un hombre verdad?

Ash volteo de inmediato para verla, mientras que movió ligueramente la cabeza negando como pidiéndole que su respuesta fuera un no y a ella se le dibujo una sonrisa y asintió – Si ¿Cómo lo supieron?

Ambos se miraron y tanto Felipe como Serafín soltaron la carcajada, mientras que Ash frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe - ¡Con permiso! Vámonos pikachu – Pikachu bajo de la mesa y siguio a Ash

La señorita miro extrañada a los dos viejos - ¿Pero de que se ríen? Viene a busca a mi padre

En eso las caras se les transformaron sorprendidos – Su… ¿su apa?

Ella asintió – Si y estoy muy afligida – Agacho la mirada con un semblante triste – Desde hace unos meses a cambiado mucho bebe, juega parece desesperad, pero no logro que me diga lo que le pasa, supe que desde hace tres días está aquí y eh venido a buscarlo

Felipe y Serafín se pararon – Válgame, pero que mal la habíamos jusgao

Felipe asintió y miro a la muchacha de forma seria – Le rogamos nos perdone señorita – Y ambos se quitaron los sombreros

Ella se paró de golpe y los miro - ¿Y por eso él se fue? – Ella frunció el ceño - ¡Buenas tardes! – Les dijo muy molesta y se retiro

Serafín trato de alcanzarla – Señorita, Señorita permítanos – Corrieron para alcanzarla – Que la acompañemos

Felipe se paró junto a su compadre frente a ella – Señorita la vamos a escoltar para que naiden le falte

- Así es

Ella se enojó aun mas - ¡A mí no me falta nadie! – Dio la media vuelta

Felipe la agarro para que no se fuera – Señorita – Y antes de poder decir otra cosa ella le soltó una cachetada Serafín se rió, pero en eso ella le dio un codazo en el estómago, una cachetada y todo el lugar se rió de ellos

Ambos se hicieron a un lado Felipe se agarró del sombrero y miro a Serafín – Ahora sí que la regamos compadre

Serafín se sobaba la mejilla – Que mano tan pesada tiene esa muchacha

Felipe volteo - ¿Y Ash? Ven vamos a quitarle el mal pensamiento

Serafín asintió – Antes de que se lo quite ea – Ambos dieron con él en la barra

Felipe lo miro – Oye Ash esa muchacha…

- ¡No me hable más de ella! Ustedes tenían razón prometo que de aquí en adelante jalaremos parejo los tres porque esa… - Callo – Taimada acabo con toda la fe que tenía yo antes en la gente – Tomo otro trago y ellos callaron.

Y así el resto de la noche los tres se la pasaron entre juegos, bebidas, canciones y demás Ash, Felipe y Serafín terminaron en la esquina de la cantina a donde había llegado Ash quien se cambió por sus ropas norteñas con las que había llegado y ahora jugaba baraja con un hombre viejo, ya era de madrugada y ellos estaban jugando.

Ash bostezo mientras que pikachu dormía a un lado – Bueno pues dame otra – Dijo el esperando para seguir jugando, los demás terminaron pasando y rindiéndose Ash gano y empezó a recoger sus fichas simbolizando el dinero que había ganado – Lo siento amigo, pero ahora si que le gane ahora pues viene lo bueno cobrar

Serafín se levantó estirándose – Pues ahora sí que se le volteo la suerte Don

El hombre dejo caer su mirada y tomo otro trago - Desde hace tiempo – Dijo en un supiro y un tono muy triste

Felipe se puso su lentes e hizo cuentas – Bueno puesn debe usted 20 000 mil pesos

Ash levanto su dedo índice – Y los gano yo

El viejo negó con la cabeza – No joven no gana usted nada - Los tres se voltearon para verlo, mientras que el tomo otro trago – No tengo con que pagar

Ash se sorprendio y lo miro – ¿¡Que cosa!?

- Que no tengo con que pagar, hagan de mi lo que quieran

Ash se levantó de golpe y muy molesto despertando a pikachu – ¡Eso no es de hombres! – Pikachu se paró sobre la mesa frente a Ash y saco chispas amenazando al hombre – Acabare con usted

El hombre levanto los hombros sin ánimos – Pues…

Ash llevo su mano a la cintura sobre la pistola – ¡Que no tiene usted vergüenza!

Felipe y Serafín lo detuvieron – Espérate, sosiégate muchacho – Le pido Serafín

Felipe lo miro – Vamos a discutir esto con calma

Ash los miro – A ustedes les consta que le gane a la buena legalito

Serafín asintió – Si, pero esto pasa hasta en las mejores familias y a cada rato

Ash se zafo del agarre de sus tíos y saco la pistola - ¡Yo lo voy a matar!

Felipe lo detuvo agitándolo un poco - ¿Y luego que hacemos con el difunto?

Ash reacciono y guardo la pistola, mientras que pikachu lo miro esperando alguna orden, los tres guardaron silencio, pero luego voltearon al oír nuevamente al anciano.

- Mátenme, no merezco vivir – Dijo tomando otro trago

Ash le hizo una seña a pikachu para que se calmara y se sentara, miro al viejo con el seño fruncido – Para que lo queremos muerto – Se acercó al viejo quitando una silla – Lo necesitamos vivo para que nos pague algún día tendrá dinero

- Nunca, estoy arruinado

Serafín se le quedo viendo – Algo, algo tendrá haga memoria

El anciano miraba hacia abajo – Tengo una casa

- Ya ve, ya ve

Ash se acomodó el sombrero - ¡Pues me la escritura!

El hombre trataba de no quebrarse, resoplo mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban – De nada va a servir esta hipotecada y ya me la van a quitar, el remate está fijado para el día 20

Ash suspiro y se cruzó de brazos – Ahora sí que amaneció de noche

- Era mi único patrimonio a mi mujer y a mi hijita las echaran a la calle – El hombre no soporto más y se quebró en llanto – Por eso vine a jugar, desesperado tenía la esperanza de ganar si quiera algo para conseguir una prologa, estaba loco tratando de conseguir una prologa a doña Isabel por algo la llaman la llena de Celeste

Serafín se mostró interesado al escuchar el nombre - ¿Celeste? ¿Ciudad Celeste?

El hombre asintió – De allá soy, mi casa es la mejorcita del lugar la llaman la casa de la cascada, si a estado en Celeste debe de conocerla

- No amigo, no la conozco – Contesto y miro a los otros dos, Felipe dio un paso sabía que significaba esa mirada en su compadre, algo tramaba mientras que Ash los miraba sin entender nada

- Todo lo que ahorre para comprarla y ahora esa malvada usurera me la quita por los 20 000 mil pesos que me presto

Serafín sonrió y se le acerco – Le damos 5 000 mil pesos si nos la escritura si de todos modos la va a perder pues que más le da – En eso intervino Ash y Felipe

Ash lo sujeto - ¿Qué está usted haciendo?

Felipe también lo jalo – ¡Estas loco de remate!

Serafín siguió con su sonrisa – Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo después les explico – Lo soltaron y se acercó de nuevo con aquel desesperado hombre – Que hubo si nos la escritura ahorita le damos 10 000 mil peso, pa que inicie otra vez

El hombre se limpió las lágrimas y quedo sorprendido - ¿Es deveras eso? ¿No se están burlando de mí? – Pregunto incrédulo

Serafín negó con la cabeza – Nombre que no – Pikachu miro a Ash y él levanto los hombros – Si quiere vamos ahorita mismo por el notario

El hombre sonrió – Gracias, muchas gracias son ustedes unos ángeles

Después de eso ellos acudieron a la ciudad y acudieron a la casa misma viéndola desde fuera.

- ¡La casa de la cascada! La mismita

Ash lo miro – La mismita ¿y qué? ¿Para que la queremos?

Felipe miraba la casa y luego a Serafín – Dinero perdido dentro de dos semanas nos la quitan por la hipoteca

Serafín sonrió – Ja pa cuando nos la quieran quitar ya la echamos abajo

Ash levanto una ceja - ¿Para eso la compramos? pa tirarla – Pikachu seguía la conversación viendo desde el hombro de Ash

Serafín negó con la cabeza – Eh, eh como decía mi hermano Ladislao el callao

Felipe se empezó a desesperar – Y tirar 10 000 mil pesos así na mas

Serafín negó y los miro – Tirara ni que tirar escúchenme, dentro de esa casa están enterrados más de 500 000 mil peso en monedas de oro – Ash, Felipe y Pikachu se sorprendieron y en eso pasaron dos mujeres y Serafín las miro - ¡Ahí tan solas y yo asoleao! – Las iba a seguir

Pero Ash y Felipe lo frenaron – Perate, perate, perate a dónde vas compadre

Serafín continuo – Que nos hemos jugado 10 000 mil pesos al mejor albur de nuestras vidas 500 000 mil del águila en monedas de oro – Comento muy emocionado – Al 7 y pico por uno viene

siendo tantos como… - Ash y Felipe hacían cuentas con los dedos y pikachu los miro e hizo cuentas también con sus patas – Que bruto 4 millones de pesos

Ash estaba sorprendido – Caray suena tan bonito, que parece mentira

- Ah no lo creyen – Serafín se levantó la playera enseñándoles una cicatrices que tenía en el abdomen – Estas heridas son el recuerdo que me dejo la revolución – Los tres lo miraron observando detenidamente las heridas, Serafín se fajo la playera – Y cuando me acuerdo del fragor de la batalla alzo mi débil voz en para declarar que nosotros los veteranos , los que acudimos al llamado angustioso de un pueblo oprimido, no paramos en mientes en regar los campos de batalla con nuestra sangre en pro de los altos ideales – Ash estaba impaciente para que Serafín le explicara, mientras que Felipe tenía una cara de fastidio ante la letanía de Serafín y pikachu se paró en dos patas y se puso en una postura militar

Felipe agito sus manos e imito la voz de Serafín - ¿Cuáles altos ideales? Si no eres más que una triste corneta

Serafín lo volteo a ver molesto - ¡Clarín de ordenes compadre! – Aclaro el

Ash los interrumpió – Pero bueno explíquese

Serafín señalo con el rostro la casa – Pues fue aquí precisamente, veníamos siguiendo al general Romero que llevaba la paga de los federales, más de 500 000 mil en monedas de oro con los pocos hombres que lo seguían se parapetaron ahí – Avanzaban lentamente hacia la casa mientras contaba su historia y Ash, pikachu y Felipe lo escuchaban – Nosotros la tomamos a sangre y fuego y entres patadas acabamos con eos, nos pusimos a buscar el oro por una lado y por el otro – Felipe por escucharlo choco con un árbol y luego los siguió Ash y Serafín ni cuanta se habían dado, pero pikachu si y se rio – Pero no encontramos nada porque en eso nos cae la brigada Robles por detrás y como eran muchos, nos hicieron polvo – Miro hacia abajo y señalo – A mí me dejaron tirado muerto ahí entre los calaveres, pero no estaba muerto, me estaba haciendo y por eso es que yo soy el único sobreviviente de ese hecho y el único que se que enterrados ahi esta ese oro

Ash se emoción al igual que pikachu y Felipe – Pues hora somos tres

Serafín asintió – Como si fuéramos uno

Felipe asintió y miro la casa – Pues que estamos esperando vamos, vamos – Los tres corrieron hasta la puerta de la casa

Tocaron y mientras les abrían Serafín los miro – Primero debemos ver cómo andan las cosas, vamos a saludar a la familia de seguro el don aviso que hoy llegábamos y nos han de estar esperando con un gran recibimiento - Felipe volvió a tocar

- ¡Ya voy! Ya voy – Una mujer grande con canas un vestido y un mandil abrió la puerta y los miro - ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Serafín la miro – Dígale a la señora que aquí están los nuevos propietarios de la casa

La mujer se espantó - ¡Jesús mil veces! – Intento cerrar la puerta, pero Serafín la detuvo

Ash también puso su mano – Empújele, empújele – Serafín termino abriendo la puerta

La mujer traía en la mano una escoba con la cual se cubría asustada, mientras que Felipe cerraba la puertas y Ash, Pikachu y Serafín miraban hacia todos lados buscando – La señora no está – Les dijo la mujer

Ash levanto los hombros – La esperamos

– Váyanse por favor

- No faltaría más si la casa es de nosotros – Contesto Serafín

Ash y pikachu asintieron – Seguro

La mujer retrocedía a la para que ellos avanzaban – Mejor váyanse les conviene yo lo que les digo – Levanto la escoba para golpearlos – La casa se está cayendo, está llena de raticates, rattatas – Serafín freno la escoba – De gligars, ekans, de spinarak…

Ash se cruzó de brazos – Bueno ¿y qué?

- Además espantan

Serafin sonrio – Oyeron espantan – Dijo muy feliz

Ash y pikachu afirmaron – Pos mucho mejor

Felipe miro a la señora - ¿A que horas espantan?

- En la noche – Contesto ella

- Ah pues eso merece un trago – De su bolsillo saco una botella pequeña de tequila la abrió mientras que Serafín y Ash se frotaban las manos

La mujer los miro sorprendida - ¡Entonces no se van!

Ash miro a pikachu y este negó con la cabeza – Pues claro que no

Serafín tomo la botella y negó con la cabeza – Ah, Ah – Y le tomo a la botella, se la paso a Ash

La mujer levanto los brazos enojada – Bueno, pero se los advertí ¡Melchor!- Los tres se quedaron extrañados - ¡Melchor! ¡Melchor! ¡Aquí están ya! – La mujer corrió hacia adentro

Un hombre salió parándose frente a un arco que estaba ahí en el patio de la casa - ¿Quiénes mujer?

La mujer llego con el hombre –Los que nos van a correr de la casa – Ash y sus tíos los escucharon y se les quedaron viendo - ¿Qué hacemos?

Melchor la miro – Pues lo convenido sonsa – Ambos fueron más adentro de la casa

Serafín los miro – Ya ven no hay que perder tiempo

Ash y pikachu miraron alrededor – Ahí que darle una reconocida a toda la casa – Los tres se metieron un poco más y se acercaron a una fuente Ash subió uno de los escalones y pikachu se paró en la orilla de la fuente

Felipe lo miro – Tu que tienes el oído joven te vas a encargar de ver donde se oye hueco

Serafín golpe la cabeza de Felipe – Ahí está sonando

- Ya

En esos se escucharon unos ladridos Melchor había regresado con unos houndour – Vayan, tras ellos

Ash y sus tíos retrocedieron – No sea cobarde compadre – Le grito Felipe a Serafín – Corriendo de un lado a otro esquivando llamaradas y mordidas

Al poco rato Ash, pikachu, Felipe y Serafín terminaron arriba del arco mientras que los houndour los vigilaban, ya había pasado un buen rato que estaba ahí atrapados.

Serafín miro a Ash – Bueno y que tu rata amarilla no podrá con ellos

Pikachu se molestó por el comentario – 4 a 1 no creo

- Mmm y si les damos su balazo para ahorrarnos problemas

- Menos como crees pobrecitos pokemon ellos solo cumplen con su deber

- Pues sí, pero nos pasan a arder

Ash los miro y froto sus dedos silbando para llamar su atención, pero al hacerlo ellos le ladraron – No pues no – Ash miro a sus tíos – No tendrán un terroncito de azúcar

Serafín hizo memoria - ¿Azucar? Mmm no

Felipe tomo la botella – Oyeme Ash no querrán tequila – Ash y Pikachu se le quedaron viendo y Serafín negó con la cabeza – Bueno ya está, murió hombre

En eso los houndour se acercaron a la puerta y por ahí entro una mujer Ash la miro y le grito – Señora, señora

La señora volteo y los miro – Pero que hacen ahí arriba

Felipe levanto los hombros – Pues ya ve aquí pasándola

Pikachu subió al hombro de Ash – Somos los propietarios de la casa ¿Qué no le ha escrito su marido?

La señora acaricio a sus pokemon guardianes mirando a los que estaban arriba – Si me escribió, pero bájense deben estar muy incomodos

Serafín negó con la cabeza – Viera que no estamos muy a gusto no gusta usted subir

Ash señalo a los pokemon – Que se lleven a los houndour por favor – Pikachu asintió mirando a los pokemon

- ¡Melchor! ¡Melchor! – Grito llamando al mozo – Ven por los houndour, no tengan cuidado no muerden a la gente decente

Ash se rasco la cabeza - No muerden a la gente decente – Miro a sus tíos y luego a la señora – No pues que se los lleven entonces

Serafín volteo – Que paso, que paso más respeto

Felipe le dio un golpe en el hombre – No te mandes, no te mandes

La señora los miro – Por favor bajen de ahí, mi esposo me escribió diciéndome lo bondadosos que eran y todo lo que habían hecho por el nuestro agradecimiento no tiene limites

Serafín se acercó a la orilla del arco – Pues según el recibimiento

- ¡Chona! ¡Chona! – Grito la señora a la mujer que les había abierto a ellos, mientras que Ash y sus tíos bajaban del arco – Chona, Chona – Llego la mujer y miraba a Ash y los otros dos hombre de manera desconfiada, mientras la señora le hablaba - ¿Ya volvió la niña de la escuela? – Pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta - ¡Responde Chona! – Le grito para que le contestara, pero Chona no dejaba de ver a esos hombres que invadían la casa - ¿Ya regreso la niña?

- Aun no, pero ahorita que vaya por el pan paso por ella

La señora asintió – Bueno – Y se acercó con Ash – Les ruego que los perdonen es que Chona y Melchor se han engreído mucho con la casa no dejan que se clave ni un clavo – Chona miraba a Ash con desprecio ante la invasión – Supongo que querrán descansar les hemos preparado una habitación, por aquí – Les pidió guiándolos hacia dentro e la casa

Ash freno a sus tíos – Si ahorita vamos señora – Tanto la señora como Chona se alejaron de ellos y Ash se quedó con sus tíos para hablarles - ¿Qué les parece?

Felipe agito su mano frustrado – De la pedrada, si no dejan clavar un clavo en cuanto comienzemos a escarbar se va a armar el relajo – Les comento y ellos asintieron, mientras se

quedaban pensando

Ash se acariciaba la barbilla y miro a pikachu luego a sus tíos – A mi lo que me preocupa es la niña esa, los chamacos son muy fisgones y todo lo cuentan, en cuanto sepa que andamos buscando un tesoro mta – Dijo negando con la cabeza

Serafín hablo decidió – Los estorbos son como dice el dicho, tu procura que nos dejen solos – Le dijo a Ash

Ash asintió – Pues pa luego es tarde hay que decirles que se vayan

Pikachu asintió con la cabeza – Pika

La señora estaba hablando con Chona y de reojo miraba a los nuevos dueños, señalo una bola de periódico que envolvía algo más y negó con la cabeza – No me prestaron nada en el empeño, que te fíen el pan

- Pus a ver si quieren – Contesto Chona y se dispuso a salir

Ash se acercó con la señora se acomodó el sombre y pikachu bajo de su hombro – Sentimos mucho decirle que las circunstancias pos han cambiado y nosotros eh… - Dudo y miro a sus tíos ellos le hicieron señas para que continuara

- ¡Señora! – Ash y todos voltearon al escuchar una vez más a Chona – Ahí viene ya la niña

- Buenas tardes – Por la puerta entro la misma muchacha que había golpeado a Felipe y a Serafín

Ash al verla se quedó de una pieza y mirándola a los ojos, Felipe miro a Serafín y le hablo entre dientes – Ya nos cayó el chahuistle – Pikachu los escucho y se les quedo viendo

La muchacha se le quedo viendo a Ash y se le acerco – Les presento a mi hija Misty Waterflower – Comento a ellos Misty traía entre sus manos a un pequeño togepi – Ella es maestra aquí en la escuela – Miro a su hija y señalo a Ash que se levantó el sombrero en símbolo de presentación – El señor es…

- Lo conozco – Se adelantó Misty a contestar y paso a retirarse

Pero Ash se acomodó el sombrero tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a Misty – Creo que no señorita aquel se parecía mucho a mí, pero murió usted lo mato

Misty dio la vuelta y miro a Ash – Sin darme cuenta el pobrecito era tan débil que bastaba una limonada para emborracharlo – Togepi miro a Ash y sonrió para luego saludar a pikachu –

Ash miro hacia arriba con fastidio y luego asintió, mientras que pikachu le devolvía el saludo al togepi – Es verdad y era suficiente que una mosquita muerta tuviera carita de ángel para ponerla en un altar

Misty volteo la mirada enojada, pero se calmó y sonrió – Pero la bajaba de ahí con mucha facilidad, porque tenía la imaginación peor que la borrachera – Reclamo ella

- Solo que de buena fe, el pobrecito creía en los milagros

- Por eso no buscaba la verdad

- Cuando conoció la verdad cayó muerto

Misty levanto una ceja despreciando el comentario – Pues que descanse en paz, rezare por el – Se dio la media vuelta para irse

Pero el la freno al seguir hablando – Rezar no lo salva

Misty lo miro una vez más – Si no tiene salvación llorare por el

- Ah eso sí, una lagrima si es de arrepentimiento pueque lo resucite

La medre de Misty se sorprendió – Por todo los cielos pero de que están hablando ¡Misty! Como es eso de que mataste a un hombre ¿Dónde, como, cuando? – Pregunto alarmada la señora

Misty negó con la cabeza – Cuando fui a Viridian a buscar a papa entre a una cantina o una casa de juego no sé qué era

Ash se sorprendió y miro a Misty - ¿Su papa?

Misty miro a Ash – ¿No se lo dijeron ellos?

Ash volteo y miro a sus tíos quienes se hicieron los desentendidos, mientras que Ash regreso la mirada a Misty – Mire nomas pus ya no hace falta llorar y rezar el muerto como que ya está resucitando – Le sonrió a Misty y ella le devolvió la sonrisa

Mientras que su madre esta echa un nudo tratando de entender lo que sucedía – Válgame, pero si yo me estoy volviendo loca cómo es posible eso Misty vete a tu cuarto a hacerte un examen de conciencia

Misty solo asintió – Si mama - Ash la vio alejarse mientras la señora lo volteo a ver – Y usted ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?

Ash tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro – No tiene importancia, quería decirle que ustedes pueden quedarse a vivir aquí como siempre la casa está a sus órdenes hágase de cuenta que no la hemos comprado

Ya en la noche en su cuarto Ash y sus tíos sacaron un saco con palas, picos y otras herramientas.

Serafín miro a Ash – Ahora sí que la regaste mijo negocio en donde entran faldas se complica demasiado

Felipe asintió – Es cierto ahora que se van a quedar, vamos a tener que decirles de que se trata y las viejas no saben cerrar el pico

Ash estaba sacando junto con pikachu las cosa de maleta – Pues entiéndalo de una vez la muchacha me gusta y no eh de parar hasta que la amarre

Serafín apretó los labios – Mmm eso va pa largo esa muchachilla es de fibra y parece que tú la traes atravesao

Felipe tomo una pala y un pico mientras veía a Ash – Y si la fastidias con tus puntas nos va a echar a perder el negocio lo mejor es que nos deshagamos de ellas cuanto antes

Ash se acercó a una bandeja con agua y se remango las mangas, mientras que pikachu sumergía la cara en el agua – ¡Pues no! Ultimadamente yo fui quien aporto más dinero a este negocio

Serafín se paró – Cual dinero mijo si los 10 000 mil pesos fueron aquí mi compadre y yo

Felipe asintió – Mita y mita

- Y lo que le gane al Don... al papa de Misty

Felipe miro a Serafín – Ash tiene razón – Devolvió la mirada a Ash – Pero no alteres el orden de las cosas, recuerda Vino, dinero, barajas y mujeres – Enumero con los dedos - Las mujeres al ultimo

Serafín asintió – Muy bien dicho compadre, le diste al clavo ahora si hasta te brillo la cabeza – Le dijo apuntando a sus entradas en la cabeza – Ahorita lo importante es encontrar el dinero y estamos a trece días de que se venza el plazo

Ash asintió, se lavó las manos, la cara y se secó – Pues entonces a dormir para madrugar mañana

- Si hay que darle duro al camello

Felipe se volteo para ver a Serafín – Óigame compadre indirectas no eh

- Cuales indirectas si yo dije camello y usted es dromedario tiene dos jorobas

Felipe levanto las cobijas y al hacerlo le salto un spinarak a la cara - ¡AAAAAHI!

Ash y Serafín se voltearon y ayudaron a Felipe mientras el agitaba los brazos y corría de una lado a otro.

Ya más noche en el dormitorio de los empleados Melchor estaba dormido, en eso se empezaron a escuchar unos aullidos lo que lo despertó al hacerlo se encontró con Chona disfrazada como un espectro, al verla se levantó de golpe por el susto – Ahí, santo, santo, santo

Chona se puso seria – Ahí ya por favor deja de estar de payaso y ayúdame jala las cadenas mientras yo aulló

Melchor no se acaba de recuperar del susto cuando se tuvo que levantar, así que Chona comenzó a aullar los aullidos hacían eco en toda la casa así que no tardaron en llegar hasta el cuarto donde Ash y los demás estaban dormidos.

Al escuchar los aullidos Felipe se despertó – Hey compadre, compadre – Le hablo a Serafín para que despertara

Serafín despertó con los ojos entre cerrados se levantó – Espantan, hay fantasmas

Felipe asintió – Es el alma en pena del general

Serafín se levantó – Y donde espantan hay dinero, ya la hicimos compadre, ya la hicimos somos ricos, Ash

Felipe lo movió para que se despertara – Ash

Pikachu estaba acostado en los pies de la cama, Ash se despertó y se levantó - ¿Qué pasa?

Serafín señalo hacia arriba y luego a su oreja – Ponle oreja, ponle oreja – Se escuchó otro aullido – Están espantando ¡hay dinero! Ya dimos con el somos ricos compadre

Felipe agito su mano emocionado - ¡Somos ricos!

Ambos empezaron a saltar y a brincar – Somos ricos

Ash se quedó pensando cuando pikachu se despertó y al oírlos se puso a bailar con Felipe y Serafín, Ash salió del cuarto para ver qué pasaba.

Mientras que Misty en su habitación se despertó al oír los aullidos miro a su togepi que estaba profundamente dormido, tomo una bata se levantó y de su cajón del buro saco una pistolita y se dispuso a salir.

Ash camino un poco más al salir del cuarto asomándose por el patio, pero al hacerlo vio que Misty salía de su habitación al verla sonrió y se escondió detrás de una columna, Misty hacia el extremo contrario del corredor de donde estaba Ash, él se asomó, pero Misty al no ver nada se dirigió hacia el otro lado directo hacia Ash.

Ash al verla acercarse espero para hacerle una maldad cuando estuvo más cerca dio una zancada hacia fuera levantando los brazos - ¡AH! – Misty se asustó y cayo desmayada Ash la atrapo, se le quedo viendo ahí entre sus brazos, la miro y se acercó a ella hasta llegar a sus labios robándole un beso se separó de ella después de 4 segundos la cargo y la llevo hasta su habitación, la recostó en la cama, la miro una vez más, sonrió y se fue

Ella al escuchar que la puerta se cerró abrió sus ojos, se levantó quedando sentada en la cama, suspiro, toco sus labios, sonrió y se acoto una vez más, pero ahora con una sonrisa en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente Ash se despertó al escuchar a los pidgeys cantar al despertar noto que el spinarak de anoche estaba recostado en su brazo subió un poco más para acomodarse, Ash lo miro, se levantó sujetándolo con sus manos y se lo puso a Felipe sobre su pansa, Ash se quitó la camisa y se lavó la cara.

Felipe seguía dormido roncando, pero el spinarak subió un poco más hasta el pecho de este, Felipe despertó bostezo y se estiro, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con el pokemon araña - ¡Aaaaah! – Grito sin moverse – Compadre, co, co, compadre ya amaneció compadre ¡hey! Compadre quítemelo de encima compadre por lo que más quiera quítemelo compadre ¡compadre! – Pedía auxilio, mientras que spinarak ponía sus patas sobre sus ojos fastidiado por los gritos de Felipe

Serafín se levantó, lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados y se volvió a acostar, mientras que afuera estaba Chona escuchando por la cerradura con una sonrisa y frotando sus manos.

- Ash, Ash qui, qui, ¡quitamelo!

Ash se puso su pañuelo y volteo – Pobrecito tiene frio no lo moleste

En eso el spinarak se despertó – Ahí no ¡compadre!

Serafín se despertó de golpe – Que, que, ya es hora hay que trabajar mucho

- Mire compadre, quítemelo

Serafín se paró de la cama, tenía los ojos entre cerrados – Espéreme compadre ya sabe que yo no me despierto hasta que me lavo la cara

Felipe lo miraba a los ojos y spinarak igual - ¡Quítemelo compadre! Ash ayúdame – En eso miro a pikachu quien seguía dormido – Pikachu, pikachu quítamelo por favor – Pikachu lo miro aun adormilado y le dio la espalda para seguir descansando, Felipe miro hacia un costado y vio su pistola, la tomo y apunto – Ahora si no te muevas condenado

Ash se acabó de vestir - ¡No haga eso tío! – Se acercó con él y tomo al pequeño spinarak – Que barbarida el pobrecito tiene derecho de gozar de la vida – Lo tomo y fue a la puerta – A lo mejor está enamorado - Pero en la puerta seguía Chona que al oír que se acercaba se hizo la disimulada limpiando el piso con un trapo, Ash abrió la puerta y sin mirar dejo caer al spinarak en la espalda de Chona

Ella lo sintió, se paró de golpe y corrió asustada – Melchor, Melchor ¡Aaaaahi!

Al escuchar los gritos Misty, su madre y Ash salieron de las habitaciones, Misty miro a Ash – ¿Pero que le hizo a Chona?

Ash se quedó así sin entender nada – Yo, oiga, pero que mal pensada es usted

Misty se acercó con el - ¿Entonces todos esos gritos? No fueron nada

Ash miro a la señora y a Misty – Pus yo no se ni que decir con las cosas raras que pasan aquí ¿oyeron anoche?

La señora asintió – Si y no es la primera vez que espantan – Aseguro ella

- ¿Espantan? pus yo creí que era una pesadilla como ayer me acosté sin cenar

- Ahí que pena ¿ya quiere desayunar?

Ash asintió y pikachu salió del cuarto, subió al hombro de Ash y el lo miro y luego a la señora – Si le da lo mismo ahora que después pues mejor ahora ¿verdad amigo? – Pikachu asintió

- Pasemos al comedor por aquí por favor – Le indico el camino

Ash se puso de lado cediéndole el paso a Misty – Después de usted - Misty abrazo a togepi y avanzo

Después de que les sirvieran todos estaban comiendo, mientras Chona les servía lo que les hacía falta.

- Y mire el sueño que tubo esta niña

Misty miro a su madre – Por favor mama no lo cuentes

- Déjame contarlo que los sueños que se cuentan no se hacen reales, fíjese que soñó que un slaking la tomaba en brazos y la abrazaba re fuerte

Ash comió y miro a Misty - ¿Y era feo?

Misty estaba seria y le dio un pedazo de pan a togepi – Horrible – Le contesto

Ash solo sonrió – Pues cuídese que luego los sueños salen ciertos – Luego miro a la señora - ¿Y no será sonámbula Misty

Misty se señaló – Yo sonámbula

- Si porqué me pareció que la que andaba anoche en el corredor era usted

La madre de Misty se sorprendido - ¿Y ella arrastraba las cadenas?

- No – Llevo su mano al bolsillo – Solo esta pistolita – Les mostro la pistola y la volvió a guardar

- Eh la que te regalo tu padre

Chona interrumpió la conversación – Señora ahí está el doctor Namba

Le señora se sorprendido – Tan temprano

- Eso mismo le dije yo, pero dice que antes de acompañar a la niña a la escuela quiere hablar con usted

- Pues pásalo a la sal

- Ya lo pase, dice que es urgente

La señora suspiro y se levantó – Ahí bueno con el permiso de usted – Le dijo a Ash

Ash le señalo el camino con una sonrisa – Pase usted señora

Chona iba detrás de su patrona para poderla espiar, Misty le hablo – Chona a dónde vas, tu te quedas no vayas a querer espiar las conversaciones de los demás

Chona se señaló - ¡Yo! Cuando… - Sin más siguió caminando con más prisa

Misty la miro – Chona, Chona ¡Chona!

- Jejejeje Ash se rió – Parece que no le hacen mucho caso – Saco la pistolita – Tenga para ver si así si le hacen caso – Misty tomo la pistola – Así que… - La miro de reojo – Estaba despierta – Pikachu estaba jugando con togepi y Ash miro a Misty – Y pa la otra no me diga ¿en qué me parezco yo a un slaking? – Misty cargo la pistola Misty - ¿Qué? ¿Me cree tan tonto? Si le quite los tiritos – De su bolsillo saco las balas de la pistola se las enseño y las gurdo para seguir comiendo – Jajajaja -Misty apretó los puños tomo un pastel de la mesa y se lo sorrajo en la cara a Ash, Pikachu los miro Ash se limpió la cara como pudo y antes de que Misty tomara a Togepi Ash la freno – Ah no esto no se queda así – De una manera un tanto brusca la tomo por los hombros y la nuca arrebatándole un beso, mientras togepi se reía

En eso entraron Felipe y Serafín – Si pican bien fuerte

Al entrar se quedaron parados al ver a Ash con Misty – Eh – Misty se separó de Ash y los miro, pero Ash la tomo otra vez

Felipe miro a su compadre – Mira nomas que modo de comer mermelada

Ambos se acercaron Serafín miro a Ash – Tu siempre con buen apetito - Misty se separó de Ash y le lanzo una cachetada, pero Ash se agacho y la cachetada le cayó a Serafín

Felipe reventó en carcajadas – Ajajajajaja

Serafín se acomodó el sombrero – A mi compadre no la va a hacer menos – Los sujeto y se lo acerco a Misty quien le dio una cachetada, tomo a togepi y salió de ahí

- ¡Aaaaahi! – Se quejó Felipe – No me defienda compadre – Se sobo la mejilla

Serafín también se sobaba la mejilla – Tanto nos ha pegado esa muchachilla que le vamos a agarrar un cariño

Ash se cruzó de brazos – Como que le vamos – Pikachu subió a su hombro y con su pata tomo un poco del pastel y comió.

Ya después los tres se pusieron a escarbar y buscar el tesoro por toda la casa empezando por el patio.

Ash estaba con un martillo buscando espacios huecos, cuando de repente salieron de la sala Misty, su madre y el doctor.

El doctor era ya un hombre mayor, se quitó su sombrero y se despidió de la señora - Como siempre muy agradecido señora a sus pies – Hizo una pequeña caravana

- Muchas gracias – Contesto la señora

El doctor ofreció su brazo – Misty – Ella lo acepto y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta Ash los vio pasar sonrió y se levantó el sombrero, pero el Doctor paso de largo y con una expresión de superioridad, le abrió la puerta a Misty ella salió y luego el, pero al hacerlo su rebozo se atoro y ella empezó a jalar agitando la puerta para luego tocar

Ash se acercó - ¿Quién llama, quien llama?

- Yo

- ¿Y quién es yo?

- Ábrame por favor

Ash abrió la puerta – ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Misty lo miro – No nada

Ash levantó los hombro y se quedó ahí, mientras Misty jalaba el rebozo que estaba atorado, al no poder Ash la miro - ¿Me permite? – Ash se lo desatoro – Listo ahí esta

- Gracias – Misty tomó la puerta y la azoto

Ash solo se rió cuando pikachu se acercó a la esquina de la puerta y señaló una escoba y en eso llego Chona Ash la miró – Vaya lugar para guardar la escoba

- Si la pongo aquí es para que se vaya pronto espanta pájaros para que se vaya pronto

Ash miró a pikachu y luego a la señora - Pues hoy no le funcionó

- Es por que Misty lo entretuvo, como es su novio

Ash asintió aun riendo, pero se frenó al escuchar a la mujer y la miro - ¿¡Que cosa!? - Señaló hacia la puerta con el pulgar - ¡Ese anciano! pero si ya huele a muerto - Comentó enojado

- Ese es lo que yo le digo a mi niña, viudo y con hijas todas más grandes que ella, estaban esperando que se casar la última para fijar la fecha de la boda, pero ahora todo se precipitó por su culpa

Ash apretó los puños - ¡Me lleva! ahora solo faltaba que me colgaran a mi ese milagro

- Milagros que hace el diablo - Dijo molesta Chona por la situacion - Y como se enteró de que ustedes estaban aquí, pues muy tempranito vino a proponerle a la señora que se fueran a su casa

Ash tenía un gran coraje y frotaba sus dedos - Y la señora aceptó

Chona negó con la cabeza - Que va no, así que propuso que se adelantara la fecha de la boda, fue cuando entró la niña estaba como agua para chocolate, así de furiosa y lo apoyó, desde mañana van a empezar a correr las amonestaciones

Ash se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza - Eso esta mal, es una infamia ¡Hay que impedir esa boda! a como de lugar

Chona miró a Ash muy curiosa - ¿Y cómo piensa hacerle? ella es muy testaruda mi preciosa y como estamos tan apuradas porque le debemos a todo mundo

Ash se quedo pensando y luego sonrió - Si usted me yuda yo le juro que Misty no se casa con el

Chona sonrió muy contenta - Cuente con Melchor y conmigo y para que vea que estoy con usted ya no le voy a hacer lo que le tenía planeado

Ash la miró sorprendido - ¿Que, veneno en la comida?

- No como cree, vamonos ekans hoy siempre si duermes conmigo - Entre los pies de Ash paso el pokemon venenoso y se retiró junto con Chona

En los siguientes días Ash inició un plan para quedarse con Misty. era de mañana y en el comedor se encontraban Ash, Felipe y Serafín comiendo los más grandes comian y refunfuñaba de los que recien les habia pasado.

Ash los escuchaba discutir y reclamarse uno al otro - Bueno ya ¿que paso? ¿Encontraron a otro spinarak?

Felipe negó con la cabeza y tomó otro bolillo - Peor que eso señor a mi me han sacado 250 pesos de la bolsa

- Y a i 350 son 600 en total, que ingratitud - Ash siguió comiendo de manera disimulada y le dio un poco de pan a pikachu

Felipe lo miro curioso - Alguien nos esta robando ¿tu no has perdido nada?

Ash negó con la cabeza y dio otro bocado - No nada

- Buenos dias a todos - Dijo la madre de Misty al entrar al comedor

Ash se paró en un gesto caballeroso por la llegada de la señora - Buenos dias señora - Y le hizo gestos a sus tíos para que lo imitaran y se pararan ellos quedaron extrañados

La madre de Misty le pidió su desayuno a Chona y al verlos a los tres parados sonrió y les señaló las silla - Pero siéntense por favor muy amables - Ellos al darse cuenta para que los habia parado Ash lo ignoraron y se sentaron - Ahí señor Katchum estoy muy apenada y muy agradecida Chona ya me contó que nos hizo el favor de pagar todas nuestras deudas, todo un capital 600 pesos

Ash sonrió - No se preocupe señora ya luego nos arreglaremos con su marido

- Si ya me escribió, le esta yendo re bien

En eso llego Chona con el desayuno de la señora - Aquí tiene

- ¿Y Misty no va a desayunar?

Chona le puso el desayuno y negó con la cabeza - No me pidió que se lo llevará más tarde a la escuela, porque va a ir a comulgar - Le explicó a la señora, mientras le hacía señas a Ash para que alcanzara a Misty - Esta muy bien, porque eso de que mi hija vaya por ahí matando a los hombres, no puede ser

Ash se limpió las manos y se levantó - Bueno yo me retiro compermiso - Tomó su sombrero y se fue con pikachu detrás de él, Ash salio al patio y se puso cerca de la puerta con su martillo golpeando las paredes buscando espacios huecos, pikachu lo imitaba haciéndolo con un martillo mas pequeño, en eso escucho una puerta, era Misty que salia con togepi la intercepto antes de que llegaran a la puerta - Buenos días, necesito hablar con usted ¿me permite acompañarla a la iglesia?

Misty desvió la mirada y siguió de largo hasta la puerta, pero Ash le puso la mano en la puerta impidiéndole el paso Misty lo miro molesta - Déjeme pasar

Ash la miró a los ojos - No sin que hablemos

Misty lo miro enojada - Me esta esperando el doctor

- ¿Que? se va a hacer mas viejo si lo hace esperar tantito - Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

Misty le arrebató el martillo y golpeó la puerta, Ash quitó la mano y se rió porque Misty había

fallado, pero se lo aventó al pie y lo lastimó - ¡Ahí! - Misty abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe

- Ajajajajajaja - Las risas de sus tíos le llegaron a sus oídos, Serafín negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos - A potranca maltrera, ahora si solo las 3 posiciones le duraste

Felipe enumero con los dedos - La primera en el lomo, la segunda en el aire y la tercera en el suelo

Serafín frotó sus manos y señaló el patio - Pero ya levanta el ánimo, no sigas aturdido

Felipe miró a su compadre y le señaló a Ash - Le hechamos la mano - Y Serafín asintió

Ash se terminó de sobar y se dirigio hacia adentro - ¡Bueno ya a trabajar! haganse aun lao

Felipe lo vio pasar - Ahi si a trabajar, si hasta la bocota se te llena y tu nada mas con tu martillo pum, pum

Serafín nego con la cabeza y soltando un suspiro - Esta juventud moderna tan desconsiderada, injusta e ingrata

Felipe se puso la mano en espalda - Y no es lo mismo atrás que en ancas

- Pues vamos compadre, ni modo

Felipe asintió - Pues a darle al camello

- Te digo que no se desanime - Le palmeo el lomo

Felipe lo miró - Hora - Se enderezó y caminó derecho

El resto del dia se la pasaron destruyendo la casa haciendo agujeros y rompiendo paredes buscando su anhelado tesoro.

Felipe y Serafín estaban en el patio destrozando el piso para poder buscar ese tesoro Serafín golpeaba con una barra de metal un muro, Mientras que felipe con otra barra levantaba el piso - ¿Como la siente compadre?

Felipe se sujetó la espalda y se recargo en la barra de metal - Ahí aquí si creo que voy a entregar mi alma

Serafín rio - Ja no le pare con esto usted va a quedar como varita de nardo

- Lo malo es que ya me esta apretando el riñón derecho compadre

Serafin detuvo para ver a Felipe - Pues menos mal que ya aprendio a nadar

- Ahí, pero yo creo que aquí se va ahogar

Serafín continuó golpeando la pared - Siempre y cuando no le de mezcal, porque usted es

rebueno para darle fuego guerguero

Ash estaba golpeando con su martillo a una pared, cuando por la puerta principal entró Misty, en eso hona corrió hacia ella con una carta en mano - Mi preciosa, mi preciosa tienes un telegrama

Misty la miro - ¿Un telegrama?

- Si de seguro es de tu padre desaprobando tu matrimonio

Misty tomó el telegrama - Dame eso, tu como que sabes

- Como que yo que sé si todos los que te queremos pensamos lo mismo ¿verdad señor? - Miro a Ash y luego se retiró

Misty abrió el telegrama y lo leyó - De una forma respetuosa le pido una cita para hablar con usted atentamente Ash Ketchum - Misty bajo la brazos y miró a Ash y le sonrió - Claro que si, espereme aqui con gusto hablaré con usted - Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, la bario y puso un pie adentra - ¡Dentro de un año! - Cerro la puerta de golpe

Ash se enojo quedado ahí como un tonto, empezó a golpear los muros con el martillo fastidiado por el trato de Misty, así los días pasaron y ella no le hablaba hasta que una noche Ash estaba con pikachu afuera en el patio tocando la guitarra, mientras pikachu estaba recostado junto a él entonando 100 años, en eso paso Chona con una bandeja - ¿Y eso?

- Es la merienda de la niña

- ¿Enferma?

Chona negó con la cabeza - Pretextos, pero porque no se la lleva usted - Le ofrecio la bandeja

Ash se le quedó mirando - ¿Yo? ¿Y si esta desvestida?

- Mejor con tal de chotearle la mercancía al doctor, tenga

Ash sonrió y dejó la guitarra - ¿Y si grita?

- Desde este momento estoy sorda, además como la señora salió

Ash tomó la bandeja con la comida - ¿Y melchor?

- Ese no oye nada, ande tenga

Ash sonrió y levantó los hombros - Bueno

Ash iba a tocar la puerta - No toque usted entre

Ash entro al cuarto, Misty estaba sentada con unos libros y con togepi sentado mirando a Misty como escribía en esos enormes libros, Ash no dijo nada y solo entro hasta acercarse a la mesa,

Misty solo seguía leyendo, pero sintió una presencia ajena - Esta bien Chona déjalo ahí, muchas gracias - Ash puso la bandeja en la mesa Misty volteo y lo vio - ¿Pero qué significa esto?

- He venido a decirle que no hace falta que se case con ese hombre para librarse de mí, si usted me lo pide aunque me cueste mucho trabajo no volveré a verla

Misty lo miro y levanto una ceja - Así que me caso con el doctor para librarme de usted en mi vida he visto a algien tan presumido

Ash estaba muy serio - Use la cabeza Misty no destroce su vida

Misty solo lo miro - Precisamente porque uso la cabeza me caso con el

Ash se le quedo viendo - Para vivir una vida gris, sin felicidad, sin amor…

- Pero con respeto, bondad, educación

Ash negó con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos - Dice eso porque le tiene miedo a la vida, por cobardía no se decide a luchar a lado de un hombre honrado que se está abriendo paso en la vida

Misty levantó la cara orgullosa - ¿Y donde esta ese hombre? yo solo veo buscadores de aventuras, borrachos, parranderos, jugadores - Le contestó con desprecio y furia

- Misty yo tengo que quitarle ese pesimismo

- ¿Y como? entrando como un ladro a la alcoba de una muchacha decente

Ash negó con la cabeza - No me dejó otro camino y tenía que decirle lo que le he dicho

- Pues ya me lo ha dicho y ya sabe mi manera de pensar ahora si le queda un poquito de decencia ¡lárguese! - Le grito molesta

Ash asintió - Esta bien, pero le juro que le he de sacar esas ideas a como haya lugar

- ¡Salga de aquí! aborrezco a los hombres dominadores de oficio

Ash se detuvo en la puerta y la miró - Dominadores es una palabra muy elevada para mi yo de oficio soy amansador

- ¡Largo, largo de aquí! - Misty

Ash la miró y negó con la cabeza - Que lastima - Al salir Chona y pikachu lo miraron, Chona le dio su guitarra, el la tomo y junto con pikachu sin decir nada fueron a su habitación

En el cuarto estaban Felipe y Serafín mirando el calendario - Pues ya nada mas nos queda un clavito de vela compadre - Comento encerrando ese dia en un círculo - Pues que le costaba al general no esconder tan bien su dinero

Felipe se sobo la espalda - Lo peor es que ya tengo los riñones como piedra bola de rio, voy a ver si un trago me los ablanda - En eso entro Ash y ambos se le quedaron viendo que estaba muy frustrado - Ese maíz ya se helo compadre

- Pus a ver si lo calentamos

- Amos - Felipe tomó la botella y un vaso y camino hacia Ash golpeando el vaso contra la botella y mirando a Ash, pero no vieron que reaccionara así que detuvo sus golpes

Serafín negó con la cabeza - Esto ya esta mas mal que bien cuando el toro desconoce el tin ti neo del rebaño se pierde entre los matorrales - Ash los escuchaba sentado en la orilla en la cama acariciando a pikachu que estaba preocupado por su amigo, Serafín tomó la botella - ¿De veras no quiere una copa mijo?

- No gracias

Felipe se recargo en la cama - A veces se necesita, con ella las alegrías son más y las penas son menos, te lo dice la voz de la experiencia

Ash los miro - Gracias mis viejos, pero quiero demostrar que no estoy cojo, que puedo andar sin muletas

Felipe asintió - Ya te entiendo, que eres los suficientemente macho para tragarte tus penas sin vino, se lo quieres demostrar a ella

Ash volteo de golpe y negó con la cabeza - ¡A mi mismo!

Serafín le pidió calma con sus manos - Ta bien mijo tecreyemos

- ¡Y pierdes el tiempo! - Interrumpió Felipe - Las penas que da una mujer solo les quita el vino, la baraja

- O otra mujer y te conviene porque elegiste una de escuela eh, eh esas tienen mucha luz en el cerebro te hacen las cuentas de tu siempre sales poniendo 10

Felipe asintió y se sento detras de Ash - Y ultimadamente para que quieres la guitarra - Tomó el instrumento que ya hacía sobre la cama irala - Se la enseño como si la guitarra le modelara - El busto, la cintura y el resto - Apretaba sus manos entre ellas ya fastidiado - A imagen y semejanza de la mujer, solo que esta no te paga mal

- ¡Ya dejenme en paz hombre! - Se recostó fastidiado y sus tíos solo lo miraron y se alejaron

Más noche Misty estaba en su habitación lista para descansar, cuando de repente escucho el sonido de unas guitarras, se asomo hacia afuera y no vio nada, pero se dirigió a la otra ventana y al hacerlo pudo ver que frente al cuarto de Ash estaban él y sus tíos con una botella y sus guitarras

Ash empezó a cantar - **Pasate a mi lado, con gran indiferencia, tus ojos ni siquiera voltearon hacia mí, te ví sin que me vieras, te hablé sin que me oyeras y toda mi amargura se ahogó dentro de mí** - Misty lo escuchaba desde su habitación se recargo en la ventan mirando al techo escuchando atenta la canción - **Me duele hasta la vida, saber que me olvidaste, pensar que ni desprecios, merezca yo de tí.** - Misty abrazo a togepi y camino por la habitación escuchando esa bella melodía - **Y sin embargo sigues unida a mi existencia y si vivo cien años, cien años pienso en tí **- Pikachu tenía su propia guitarra y también la tocaba, mientras que Ash seguía cantando - **Pasate a mi lado, con gran indiferencia, tus ojos ni siquiera voltearon hacia mí te ví sin que me vieras, te hablé sin que me oyeras** - Misty acariciaba a togepi con una sonrisa en los labios - **Y toda mi amargura se ahogó dentro de mí **- Ash le cantaba con el corazón y sus tíos lo acompañaban Serafín con la guitarra y Felipe con una botella - **Me duele hasta la vida, saber que me olvidaste, pensar que ni desprecios, merezca yo de tí** - Misty se volvio a asomar por la ventana - **Y sin embargo sigues unida a mi existencia y si vivo cien años, cien años pienso en tí** - Ash tocó las últimas tonadas y suspiro

Al día siguiente continuaron buscando el tesoro, en el suelo había un gran agujero y Felipe estaban excavando junto con pikachu Felipe fue con Ash - Oye ¿Un cigarro?

Ash estaba golpeando con el pico no traía playera y lo hacía con mucha fuerza - Ahí en la chamarra - Señaló el arco donde estaba recargada

- ¿Tu no quieres fumar?

Ash siguió dándole con el pico - No gracias

- Ya parale, mira todo lo que hemos hecho

- ¿Hemos? - Pikachu y Ash se detuvieron y miraron a Serafín

- Bueno han - Se secó el sudor y tomó el cigarro

Ash siguió excavando junto con pikachu - Tengo que encontrar ese tesoro aunque reviente

- Y Felipe como siempre haciendose el loco a qué hombre tan arrastrao voy por el

- Andele - Ash solo siguió cavando

Por la puerta entraron Misty su madre y otra señora - ¿Pero qué es esto? - Pregunto la tercera mujer espantada por las condiciones de la casa

La madre de Misty se dispuso a contestar - Van a cambiar todo el drenaje, poner el patio de mosaicos, componer toda la casa seguro que piensan pagarle doña Jessibel son muy simpáticos

Misty miró a Serafín que se dirigía a la puerta - El señor es uno de ellos

Jessibel miro a Serafín muy molesta - Con que usted es uno

Serafín soltó una risilla y asintió - Ni modo que sea yo dos

Misty se puso nerviosa - La señora es Jessibel Hurtado la dueña de la hipoteca

- Mucho gusto

Jessibel lo miro aun mas molesta - ¡Lléveme con sus socios! - Exigió molesta

Serafín la miro desganado - Mire señora yo no me he casado, porque no me gusta que me manden con permiso

Jessibel se enfureció más - ¡Habrase visto majadero! tome nota James - Le dijo al hombre que la acompañaba y este solo asintió - Y tu Misty llevame con los otros

La madre de Misty la miro - Queda usted en su casa doña Jessibel

Misty los llevo con Ash que seguía excavando Jessibel golpeó con su taco el piso para llamar la atención de Ash - Oiga buen hombre, soy la acreedora hipotecaria de esta casa

- Mucho gusto - Contestó Ash y siguió cavando

- Y vengo a impedir a que la sigan destruyendo

Ash y pikachu se detuvieron y miraron a la señora - Si ¿como?

Jessibel dudo por un momento - Bueno la casa es casi mía ya

Ash miró a pikachu y ambos levantaron los hombros - Ah bueno cuando le quite el casí hablaremos - Pikachu y él siguieron trabajando

Jessibel dio un par de pasos - Habrase visto insolente, le advierto a usted que si para el dia 20 no me pagan Misty irá a la cárcel porque ella es la depositaria judicial de esta casa y tiene la obligación de mantenerla en buen estado

Ash se detuvo una vez màs y miró a Jessibel - Y si no la conserva ¿usted que pierde? el terreno vale más que lo que presto - Pikachu asintió

- Habrase visto majadero

Ash se detuvo de golpe y la miro - ¡Mire señora! si vino a insultarme será mejor que traiga a su esposo para que le responda sus palabras

Jessibel levantó el rostro orgullosa - Yo no tengo marido

Ash y pikachu se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risa burlona - Se lo creo

Jessibel se ofendió por la risa - Soy viuda afortunadamente...

Ash no dejo de sonreir y señaló hacia arriba - Pal difuntito

Jessibel golpeó el suelo con su tacón muy molesta - ¡No quiero seguir hablando con usted!

Ash siguió cavando - Muy agradecido

Misty se asustó y miró a Ash dejando a togepi en sobre una jardinera - ¡Pero esa mujer es capaz de meterme a la cárcel!

Ash se volteo y la miro - Pues es lo que busco, estando en la cárcel no podrá casarse

Misty apretó los puños - Será posible que haiga un hombre más malvado

Ash levantó los hombros - ¿De qué se aflige? tal vez el doctor pague y la salve de la cárcel

Misty lo miró alarmada - Pero eso sería arruinarlo

Ash sonrió y suspiró, mientras que pikachu alcanzó togepi y jugó con él - Si yo fuera él con tanto gusto que me arruinaria

Misty dio un par de pasos, le dio la espalda a Ash levantó el rostro incrédula - Usted no sería capaz de hacer por mí el menor sacrificio

Ash la miró y salió del hoyo donde cavaba hasta estar parado junto a ella - ¿De veras lo cree? ¿Cual me ha pedido Misty?

Misty lo miro y se quedaron viendo a los ojos y se acercaron poco a poco hasta tener los labios tan cerca como era posible, pikachu le tapó los ojos a togepi y ellos sin más se entregaron en un beso Ash la tomó de la cintura y ella de la nuca.

En eso llego Serafín para decirle algo a Ash, pero callo al verlos besándose, sonrió y luego se alejo fue por Felipe y ambos se acercó en silencio, para mirarlos, pero Misty noto su presencia y se separó de Ash le soltó una bofetada tomo a togepi, Serafín la miró - Bueno quien las entiende - Misty se acercó y le dio una bofetada Felipe soltó una carcajada y al ver que Misty tambien lo iba a abofetear corrió escapando de ella

Serafín se acercó con Ash sobandose la mejilla y Misty se fue - Te digo que esa muchacha esta lurias mijo

Felipe se acercó con ellos - Oiga compadre sono re duro - Pikachu subió al hombro de Serafín y le miro la mejilla para después asentir

En la noche antes de acostarse tomaron el calendario y vieron el dia que estaba marcado como límite.

Ash miró a sus tíos - Solo nos queda un día

Felipe negó con la cabeza - Dia perdido mañana empiezan las fiestas del santo patrono del pueblo

Ash y pikachu se quedaron pensando y en eso se miraron y asintieron - Tengo un plan es nuestra unica salvacion

Sus tíos lo miraron - ¿Cual es?

- Pero es algo desesperada

Ambos se miraron y luego a Ash - A ver dinos, dinos

Ash los observó detenidamente - Uno de ustedes dos tiene que enamorara a doña Jessibel - Ambos hombres desviaron la mirada Ash miró a Felipe - Usted

Felipe se sorprendido - Bueno ¿y yo porque? yo ni siquiera la conozco

Pikachu asintió y Ash le explico - Por eso mismo nosotros si y estamos pelaos con ella

Serafín miró a Felipe y continuo - Es una viudita apetitosa así con un tipo... - Dejando un espacio con las manos abriendolas poco a poco le señalaba a su compadre - Pues así como para usted compadre le va a gustar

Felipe negó con la cabeza - Nones señor yo nunca le he hecho el amor a una mujer por interés

Ash seguía sentado, mientras Felipe se servía un trago - Pues ya es justo que aprenda o que va ser traidor a la causa

Serafín miró a su compadre y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Que paso compadre? no que muy gyradose para las viejas y a la hora de la prueba se raja en la raya

Felipe se tomó su trago - Rajarme yo ¿donde esta esa viudita? presentamela yo no veo el cuero sino la forma de sacar correa - Digo enrollando su bigote con sus dedos

Ash se paró emocionado con con pikachu en el hombro - Mañana en la quermes yo se la pongo suelta

Felipe asintió - Eso yo no me pido que me den solo que me pongan donde alla

Serafín le dio un golpe en el brazo a Ash en cuanto se volvió a sentar - ¿Y si falla?

Felipe frunció el ceño - Yo nunca fallo señor

Ash negó con la cabeza - Para eso tenemos a los electrode si el tesoro existe tiene que aparecer, mañana cuando enciendan los fuegos artificiales volamos la casa

Felipe los miro extrañado - ¿Pero como? yo no entiendo nada

- Yo si compadre ja tantos años de dorados de villa y no saber

Felipe trono la boca - Dorados tiene usted los dientes

- ¿Que paso compadre? - Se quejó Serafín desviando la mirada y cruzando los brazos por su rabieta

Felipe miró a Ash - ¿Y que vamos a hacer con Misty? esa muchacha esta mas rejega que nunca, ya le anda por casarse con el doctor

Serafin asintió y Ash se quedo pensando - Si esa muchacha esta lurias

Ash se quedo serio - De ella yo me encargo - Y sonrió ligeramente - Mañana en la kermes

En el centro de Celeste la fiesta comenzó, hombres y mujeres paseaban por el centro la música sonaba con gran fuerza y una kermes se llevaba a cabo aquí muchas mesas y puestos de comida y gente por todos lados disfrutando del lugar, ahí estaban los músicos los amigos de Ash y pikachu estaban con ellos ahora vistiendo su traje que había comprado al llegar, mientras pikachu traía un saco, el moño y un sombrero.

Los músicos tocaban y Ash miró a pikachu él le señaló una mesa donde estaba Misty, junto con su familia y con el doctor y su hija.

En centro de la kermes un grupo de bailarines que iban al ritmo de la música, Ash se acercó a la mesa junto a la que estaba Misty y sus amigos se acercaron con él, en la mesa estaba otra mujer y sus tíos - **Canto al pie de tu ventana pa' que sepas que te quiero tú a mi no me quieres nada, pero yo por ti me muero dicen que ando muy errado que despierte de mi sueño,pero se han equivocado porque yo he de ser tu dueño** - Canto mirando a Misty con una sonrisa, mientras pikachu bailaba muy contento, Misty lo miraba seria abrazando a togepi - **Que voy a hacer si deveras te quiero ya te adoré y olvidarte no puedo**

Los muchachos cantaron el coro - _Que voy a hacer si deveras te quiero, ya te adoré y olvidarte no puedo_

La mujer que los acompañaba se puso de pies con las manos en la cintura - Dicen que pa' conseguirte necesito una fortuna que debo bajar del cielo las estrellas y la luna, yo no bajaré la luna ni las estrellas tampoco y aunque no tenga fortuna me querrás poquito a poco - En la mesa de Misty la hija del doctor miraba a Ash con una sonrisa coqueta se acomodo el vestido descubriendo un poco más los hombros

Ash se levantó y cantó junto con la mujer - **Qué voy a hacer si deveras te quiero, ya te adoré y olvidarte no puedo**

Ash sonreía a la hija del doctor, mientras que Misty los veía y apretaba los labios muy molesta, mientras que togepi movía los brazos al compás de la música - **Yo se que hay muchas mujeres y que sobra quien te quiera, pero ninguna me importa solo pienso en ti morena **- Miró a Misty directo a los ojos - **Mi corazón te ha escogido y llorar no quiero verlo ya el pobre mucho ha sufrido ora' tienes que quererme** - Misty levantó el rostro orgullosa

- _**Qué voy a hacer si deveras te quiero ya te adoré y olvidarte no puedooooooo**_

La música terminó y todos muy contentos aplaudieron y vitorearon a Ash y a los músicos Misty desanimada también aplaudió, mientras que la hija del doctor aplaudía muy emocionada, desde su lugar Ash les hizo señas a dos mujere que estaban frente a unas rejas ambas estaban disfrazadas de policías, Ash al captar su atención señaló al anciano en la mesa de MIsty y ellas asintieron.

En la mesa el doctor estaba sentado junto a Misty detrás de él llegaron las muchachas - Doctor está usted detenido

- Ya te agarraron papa - Le dijo su hija

El doctor las miró - ¿No puedo pagar mi multa aquí?

Las muchachas negaron con la cabeza - No señor acompáñanos

El doctor se levantó con pesadez y su hija sonrió - Si llevenselo, llevenselo

El doctor alzó los hombros resignado - Bueno compermiso ahora regreso Dawn, Mist, señora - Se dejó llevar por la muchachas

Dawn suspiro aliviada - Al fin se fue, ahí que hombre Mist, que hombre - Comento emocionada

Misty levantó la ceja - Es el tipo más antipático que e visto

Ash seguía en su mesa y observaba que las muchachas se llevaran al doctor tras 'la rejas' y sus tíos estaban ahí sentados bebiendo - Ora compadre a lo que te truje - Le dijo Serafín a Felipe

Felipe sonrió y dejó su trago - Yo estoy puesto compadre

- Eso

- Fuimonos

Ash se paro de la mesa y camino hacia la de MIsty con pikachu detrás de él - Buenas noches - Saludo a todos en la mesa y pikachu dio un salto para saludar a togepi, todas en la mesa respondieron el saludo, Ash miró a la madre de Misty - Esa cancion fue dedicada para usted señora

Dawn movió la mano de Misty pidiendo su atención - Presentame, presentame

Misty se quedó seria y solo asintió - El señor Ash Ketchum la señorita Dawn

Ash hizo una pequeña reverencia levantando su sombrero - Un placer señorita ¿pariente del doctor?

- Si, soy su hija

Ash se hizo el sorprendido y señaló a Misty - Ah su futura hijastra - Miro a Dawn - ¿Bailamos señorita?

Dawn sonrió - Con mucho gusto

- Pues bailamos compermiso

En eso Serafín iba con Felipe buscando a la viuda hasta que al dar la vuelta al rostro la encontró - Andale ahita compadre

Felipe la miro y al hacerlo la reconoció y se asusto - Es ella, es ella compadre Chavela

Serafín lo miró extrañado - ¿Qué cosa?

- Ah no a ella no le puedo hablar por interés - Se quiso dar a la fuga

Seraín lo atrapó - Esperate pues hable por amor o por tu madre compadre, pero tu le hablas

Felipe negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás - No puedo

Serafín lo sujeto - Como que no puedes ahora que estamos aquí tan cerca te rajas

Felipe miró a su compadre - Es que no entiendes compadre me da vuelcos el corazon de plano no puedo ¡vamonos! - Salio de ahi apretando el paso

Serafń miro a la viuda y luego regresó la mirada a su compadre - Como que va… ¡Compadre! espereme compadre

Mientras Ash bailaba cachete con cachete con Dawn, mientras Misty los miraba nada contenta y Ash sonreía, la canción terminó y Ash agradeció el baile y llevó a Dawn a la mesa.

Ash le abrió la silla a Dawn para que se sentara - Muchas gracias

Se iba a retirar cuando Misty lo miro - ¡No quiere sacarme a bailar?

Ash la miró y se señaló - Yo la sacaría a bailar con muchísimo gusto, pero que diría el doctor

Misty negó con la cabeza - Al doctor no le gusta bailar

Dawn la miro - No le gusta, no puede por la reuma

Misty miró a Ash - No sea descortés y saqueme por favor

Ash levantó los hombros - Bueno así sí - Le ofreció su mano y Misty se paró

Ash le señaló la pista - Pase usted - Una vez que ambos estaban en la pista Ash miró a Misty - Bueno ya me imagino para que me sacó a bailar, viene el sermón

Misty estaba seria mirando a Ash - Llámelo como quiera, pero sepa que a Dawn la quiero mucho

Ash asintió - Yo también linda muchacha ¿verdad?

Misty sonrió orgullosa - No voy a permitir que se burle ella

Ash puso cara de inocente - Burlarme yo ¿y como?

- Enamorándola para darme picones

Ash soltó una risa - Ja ni siquiera había pensado en eso es cierto que Dawn me gusta mucho y yo creo que a ella yo no le caigo tan mal eh

Misty se molesto - El despecho lo hace cometer esa infamia

- Y a usted los celos le hacen ver visiones

- Usted es el hombre más odioso que haya conocido

- Y usted la suegra mas linda que voy a conocer

Misty se asuto - ¿Suegra?

- Si usted se casa con el doctor y yo con Dawn suegra y yerno

Misty le molesto mucho el comentario - Ya le dije lo que tenía que decir por favor lléveme a la mesa - Dio un giro brusco para volver a la mesa

- Sh sh espere a que se acabe la pieza - Le dijo Ash frenandola - Pero misty se negó tratando de huir - Hasta que se acabe la pieza o ¿que quiere armar un escandalo? - Misty se resignó y se quedó - Baile bien, sonría, sonría - Misty dibujo una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios - Eso así - La música seguía sonando y ellos bailando y en eso Ash comenzó a cantar - **Si tu me quisieras un poquito, no soy exigente me conformo aunque sea con un tantito, sería tan bonito cariñito, estoy bien seguro que despues me pedirias de mi amor otro poquito** - Le cantaba al oído y despacio - **Tu eres mi vida y yo me muero sin tu cariño me siento triste y es un martirio vivir sin ti, si estas tu conmigo un ratito verás lo bonito que se siente cuando hablemos del amor muy de quedito, si tu me quisieras amorcito estoy seguro que despues me pedirias de mi amor otro poquitoooo - **Tras arrebatarle una sonrisa a ella no dijo más y solo se dirigieron a la mesa donde la dejó mientras la gente le aplaudía - Compermiso - Ash se retiró - Andando pikachu - Ambos se fueron

Misty miró a su madre - Tengo jaqueca mama vamonos

Dawn miro a Misty - No empieces porque mientras Ash siga aquí yo no me voy

Ash se quedo en la entrada de la kermes por donde paso Jessibel llevada por una de las muchachas disfrazada de policía - Buenas noches - Ella le hizo un gesto de desprecio al girar el rostro Ash sonrió y se frotó las manos, mientras que pikachu se asomaba buscando a los tíos de Ash

A la mesa de Misty llegó el doctor - Ahora si que me tuvieron un buen rato encerrado - Se quejó cansado y tomó un poco de agua

Ash seguía parado en donde mismo cuando pasaron Felipe y Serafìn llevados por la segunda muchacha disfrazada de policía al verlos Ash y tomó a Serafín - A este déjemelo aquí

Serafìn señaló a Felipe - No lo dejes ìr se va a escapar ya se rajo

Ash agito su mano - No le hace hombre

Felipe se riò - Con que querías enfrentarme con la viuda como te quedo el ojo compadre ponte un bistec - Volteo y miro a la muchacha - Vamos linda que con este señor cualquier growlie es buen pastor

Ash se riò - Jaja y acuerdese de su dicho a las mujeres y las potrancas un terron de azucar y un manazo para que agarren el paso

Felipe fue llevado hasta la celda donde estaba Jessibel que estab sentada haciendo cuentas - Pero linda no sea ingrata hombre, no me deje solo porque no entra usted también a acompañarme

La muchacha sonrió mientras cerraba la reja haciendo un nudo con un lazo - Si y usted qué dijo…

Felipe se enrolló el bigote con los dedos - Pues bueno - Se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo se encontró con Jessibel y el rostro se le puso serio

Jessibel levantó la mirada y lo vio y de inmediato se puso de pie - ¡Felipe!

- Chabela

Mientras que Misty ya fastidiada tomo a togepi - Doctor me lleva a la casa por favor

El doctor asintió - Con mucho gusto ademas tengo un enfermo

Y Ash terminaba de hablar con Serafín este solo asintió - Pues ni modo a preparar a los electrode - Se fue del lugar, Ash vio que Misty y el doctor se retiraban y los vio pasar para después ir tras ellos

Felipe estab serio mirando a Jessibel - Ahora que te encuentro al fin ya puedo dar el nombre que debe llevar nuestra hija

- Y con tu nombre le darás la fortuna que has juntado durante todos estos años

Felipe apretó los puños - ¿Tu siempre con el maldito dinero! eso fue lo que nos separó

Chabela lo miro - Y nos sigue separando, mi dinero es para mi hija ven a ofrecerle tu nombre junto con algo màs cuando lo tengas

- Por mi hija voy a comprarte ese corazón de vil metal que tienes

Chabela se acercó a Felipe muy molesta - Vas a comprar de la misma forma en que tu y esos dos bandoleros compraron la casa ¡mi casa! para destruirla

Felipe se fastidió y se pegó a las rejas mirando a las muchachas - Señorita por favor hagame el favor de dejarme salir - La muchacha se acercó a la reja para abrirla, Felipe vio una vez más a Chabela - Y la casa ahorita mismo la vuelo - Felipe salìo de ahì

Mientras que en la casa Ash y serafìn habían regresado y en uno de los cuartos los llenaron con electrodes, Ash salió al pasillo y fue a la habitación de Misty abrió la puerta y entro, pero en en cuarto había nadie caminó hasta la puerta del baño e iba a tocar, pero se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza dándole la espalda y viendo a pikachu quedando junto a la puerta, en eso se abrió la puerta Ash no se movió quedando oculto junto a la puerta y por ella salió Misty con togepi limpiandole la cara con una toallita.

Ash sonrió al verla y se cruzó de brazos al verla pasar, Misty dejo a togepi sobre el buró y abrió las cobijas, togepi volteo y miro a Ash y a pikachu agitó sus manos saludandolos, Misty sacó de debajo de su almohada su pijama, deshizo el nudo de su bata y se la quitó quedando con su falda y su brazier, Ash se le cayo la mandibula y pikachu se tapo los ojos con sus orejas quería decir algo, pero se quedó sin voz y luego Misty se quitó la falda Ash seguía sin decir nada y cuando ella se desabrocho el brasier - ¡NO! - Ash grito

Misty volteo y se espanto al verlo retrocedió cubriéndose con sus manos y buscando su bata - ¡Salga, salga! o grito

- Grite, pero no salgo - Ash dio un par de pasos - Y no tenga miedo que no voy a acercarme a usted, pero mi plan es pasar aquí la noche para que se entere todo el pueblo y no haiga boda - Paso saliva - Ahora me voy a dar la vuelta para que se eche algo encima - Se quedó de espaldas esperando a que ella le avisara - ¿Ya?

- ¡No!

Ash meneó la cabeza - ¡Ya fue mucho esperar!

- ¡Aguantese! - Ash estaba cruzado de brazos esperando - Ya puede voltear la cara - Ash se

volteo y al hacerlo se encontró con Misty apuntandole con la pistola que le había regalado su padre - ¡Ahora mismo sale de aquí o lo dejo muerto!

Pikachu la miro y saco chispas Ash le tocó el hombro y negó con la cabeza señalo a togepi pikachu bajo y fue a jugar con togepi, mientras miro a Misty que no dejaba de apuntar - ¿Serias capaz?

Misty no cedía en su decisión - Salga o lo mato todo el mundo me dara la razon escoja

Ash sonrió confiado y mirando a Misty a los ojos - Usted no sabe lo que hace

- Ni usted para que me lo diga voy a contar hasta tres si no ha salido disparo 1… - Ash se quedo ahí parado - 2…

Ash avanzó hacia ella hasta quedar frente a ella con la pistola apuntando al pecho - Mata pues lo prefiero a vivir sin ti Misty

- 3…

Ash la miraba a los ojos ambos se quedaron en silencio - ¿No vas a disparar?

Misty quitó la pistola y la dejó caer Ash la tomó de la cintura y ambos se besaron Misty hablo sin despegar los labios de Ash - ¿Nadie te a visto entrar?

Ash tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios pegados a ella - No nadie, pero ahora eso qué importa - Se volvieron a besar

Misty hizo una pausa aún sin despegar sus labios y con los ojos cerrados - Como que que importa que iran a decir de mi ¿has dicho la verdad?

- Absolutamente te lo juro

Misty le dio otro beso y se separó para verlo a los ojos ¿Me vas a jurar que seras un hombre honrado?

- Sí

- Trabajador

- Sí - Le dio otro beso después de asentir afirmativamente

Misty lo miro a los ojos - Te quitaras de parrandas, del juego, de las copas

Ash asentía con una enorme sonrisa - Si, si todo lo que quieras mi vida - Se miraron y se volvieron a besar

Mientras que en el cuarto donde estaban los electrode Felipe le daba vuelta a un reloj para activar la alarma lo que despertaria de golpe a los pokémon haciéndolos estallar, dejo el

despertador y salio de ahi al salir se encontró con Serafín - Corrale, corrale compadre que acabo de poner la alarma

- ¿Cual alarma?

- Como que cual la de los electrodes, corrale - Iba a salir corriendo y jalo a su compadre

Pero Serafín lo detuvo - Perece compadre hay que avisarle a Ash lo vi entrar al cuarto de Misty - Ambos corrieron hacia el cuarto - ¡ASH! - Tocaron la puerta - Ash, Misty

Misty se asustó - No que nadie te había visto entrar Ash negó con la cabeza asustado - ¡Pero que significa esta infamia! - Reclamo ella, mientras Felipe y Serafín seguían tocando - Tu no tienes remedio

- ¡Pronto la casa va a volar! ¡Corran! - Les gritaban muy alarmados

Ash entendió - Los electrode ¡vamonos Misty! - La tomó de la mano

- Contigo ni al cielo - Se soltó del agarre de Ash - Seguro que tienes a todo el pueblo ahí afuera para matarme de vergüenza

- Te juro que no

Misty estaba muy molesta y retrocedió - Para lo que valen tus juramentos

- Entiende Misty aquí hay electrodes la casa va a volar

Misty le dio la espalda - ¡Prefiero volar junto con la casa!

Ash no dijo màs la tomò y la cargo - Vamonos pikachu - Pikachu asintió y le dio a Misty su togepi Ash camino a la puerta - Abre la puerta

- ¡No!

- Bien pikachu derriba la puerta

Serafìn y Felipe tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta - ¿Que dijo? - Preguntó Felipe

- Que volara la puerta

- Ah

Ambos se miraron - ¡Que vuele la puerta! - Ambos se quitaron justo cuando un trueno reventó la puerta Ash salio de ahi con Misty en brazos y pikachu detrás de él y corrieron, pero Serafìn los detuvo

- No para aya estan los electrode, vengan por esta puerta - Señaló la del fondo - Pero al llegar no pudieron abrirla - Esta atorada

Felipe se pegó a ella - Atrapados

Ash los miro y luego corrió hacia el cuarto con pikachu detrás de él - No Ash no -Le grito Misty preocupada Ash entro y tomo el despertador justo cuando iba a sonar, pero al sujetarlo la vibración hizo que lo soltara cayendo en medio de tres de los electrode los cuales despertaron y empezaron a brillar, Ash los tomo como pudo y los lanzó al patio cayendo junto al arco en el que él se había subido cuando llegó cuando los electrode explotaron la casa retumbó, Misty abrazo a Ash al verlo sano y salvo.

En la fiesta escucharon el estruendo y la madre de Misty miro a Dawn - Ahora si se le pasaron la mano a los coheteros

- La casa, la casa esos bandidos la han volado con dinamita - Gritaba Jessibel

Y en la casa las lámparas aún se movían Felipe trata de ver hacia donde habían explotado los electrode - Ayudeme a ver compadre

- Primero déjeme ver si estoy vivo compadre - Al fijarse pudieron ver ahi unas cajas llenas de monedas de oro - ¡ORO!

- El tesoro - Felipe y Serafín corrieron al arco al verlo lo revisaron muy emocionados

Misty se cruzó de brazos - Ahora menos que eres ricos

- ¡Somos dijo el otro! ahora mas que nunca y cumplire lo que te prometí mi amor - La beso

Mientras Felipe y Serafín sacaban el oro y lo miraban en eso tocaron la puerta - ¿Quien sera compadre?

Serafín sacó la pistola - ¿Serán unos bandidos?

- No lo se, pero peque

Serafín se acercó a la puerta pasando entre el polvo que aún se levantaba llegó a la puerta y la abrió ahí estaba la madre de Misty y Jessibel - Oh adelante, adelante pasele a lo barrido

Felipe puso en su sombrero algunas monedas de oro y corrió hacia su mujer - ¡Chavela, Chavela! mira es oro ahora que dices

- Que yo siempre te e querido

La madre de Misty miro hacia el fondo donde pudo a ver a Ash y Misty besándose y una sonrisa se le dibujo.

**FIN**


End file.
